What A Sexy Creation
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli and Clare are off to college and enrol in a human anatomy creative writting class.  A trimester full of fun sexy essays!
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I know I mentioned I am doing a role playing Clare Edwards blog. I currently have a stable Adam, and I promised someone Alli, Bianca, Jenna, and Holly J, but I never heard back from any of you, so claim your spots, or I'm giving them away. It's a big commitment and we would like for you to be avalible online on most nights, that way it's active. WE STILL NEED AN ELI, but if you want the job, we really want a guy to do it, but if you are a girl DO NOT TELL US WHAT GENDER YOU ARE and we will take you. If you want to be any other character, or our Eli, create a blog and message me at missblueeyedclare. tumblr. Com

General POV:

The University of Toronto was better than Eli and Clare thought. Yes, they were still together. They were both into their second year of college. Eli took a gap year while Clare finished up her final year at Degrassi. The idea of them separating scarred the shit out of both of them. Over time, they had grown to need each other. More than anyone.

As many people anticipated, they both are majoring in English/ Literature. Go figure. The first year, they decided to get all of their required classes done, which left this year to be their first fun year.

When Eli found out about the human anatomy creative writing class, he jumped at the chance to take it. He was quite surprised when Clare signed up alongside him. But Clare would never tell him about her sexy vampire fan fiction fetish.

The first day of class, Eli was excited, and Clare was ashamed to be going to the class. But Eli told Clare she had nothing to be embarrassed about, this writing was healthy, not a sin. Against her better judgement, Clare enter class with him.

They sat in the back as the class began, "Hello students, welcome to human anatomy creative writing. I'm your instructor Ms. Tyler. Today we will be going over your first assignment. I want you to write me a one to two page paper about the human body of the opposite sex. Describe it into detail of how you see it. I must warn you though, I am a hard grader and I hate shy writers. You took this class for a reason people, so show me what you've got."

Clare's POV:

What have I gotten my self into? Eli is so going to laugh it up at me writing this essay. It's not like I can write it with out him. He is the only full boy body I have ever seen. Eli made love to me for the first time the night he graduated high school. It was perfect, but I have always been shy in asking what I want. So when I need to see him, he is so going to laugh at me.

As we walked out of class, Eli put an arm around me, "Looks like we have a fun assignment ahead of us. Mind helping me out?" I shoved him to hide my blush. This will be a long trimester!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful and reviews and keep them coming if you want more! I will be really busy for the next few days, but I will try to update by Friday!

Eli's POV:

I had her right where I wanted her. Clare would need me to write this assignment, just like I would need her to write mine. Not like it would be an issue, I have seen her beautiful perfect body many times. But, Clare can be very shy. Like that would ever keep my away from her. Her perfect rose blush mixed with her lust filled blue eyes is the sexiest thing in the entire world.

Clare had been blushing nonstop since we got the assignment earlier in class. Now it was about 9:30 pm, AKA, perfect seducing Clare time, "Babe when do you plan on working on our assignment?" I ask her as I lay down next to her in bed. She is typing away at her computer. She ignores me and keeps typing. Damn she looks good in her baby blue night gown. It makes her eyes look huge.

I smirk, "I guess you have already started," I grab her laptop away from her and start reading.

Clare instantly launches at me, but I block her, "Blue eyes, just let me read it."

I hold her down as she fights for her computer, "Eliiii! Please don't read it!"

I roll my eyes, and begin reading it out loud:

_He was beautiful. Every part of him from head to toe was gorgeous. To understand how perfect his image was, you had to see him. He was hard to capture in words. Ethan Tyler. He was beautiful._

"Ethan Tyler? I thought I was your first?" I question, wanting to kick this Ethan Tyler's ass.

Clare laughs, "Well I wasn't going to use your name silly. Eli Goldsworthy is now Ethan Tyler."

I chuckle and keep reading.

_I will never forget the first time I saw him. And I don't mean the first time we met. Thought that was perfect as well. But no, I'm talking about the first time I __**really**__ saw him. All of him._

I smile, as Clare keeps blushing, "Eli, please, please stop reading it."

I roll my eyes, "But you're so good my sexy little Clare."

She crawls over to me and rests her head on my shoulder, "Fine. But you have to promise not to laugh at me?"

I nod, "I promise."

And I keep reading:

_I was shy when I admitted it, but I wanted to see him. I needed to. Of course he was more than willing to show himself. I was always jealous of how comfortable he was in his own skin; but why wouldn't he be. He was perfect._

I look at her, flattered, "You really think I'm that gorgeous?" I ask, completely serious.

She nods on my shoulder, "Eli, you're gorgeous."

I smile, "And you're beautiful, I don't see how you aren't just as confident as I am."

She hides her face, "Just keep reading Goldsworthy."

I obey her:

_When I asked, he slowly complied; allowing me to take in all his perfect features. He shook out his dark chocolate locks and his green eyes sparkled, filled with lust. He was no idiot; he knew where this was going. Slowly, he opened each button of his shirt. I stared at each of his toned abs. No, no, he didn't have a six pack, but his abs were defiantly there. _

_ Slowly, his jeans fell to the floor, joining his shirt. I couldn't help but lick my lips at his strong sexy legs. All his muscles were defined from his thighs to his calves. _

_ Next, his shoes came off, followed by his sox. He had big feet, but they suited him._

The essay ended there, "Why did you stop?"

She looked humiliated, "Well it has been a while since I had a good reference point for the next part."

Oh, she needs to see my junk. This will be fun. I play dumb, "And what would that reference point be?"

She stares at me like I'm an idiot, "You know good and well what I need to see Eli."

I shake my head, "Clare if you need my help, I would be happy to help you. You just need to tell me what you want to see baby."

She shook her head, "Eli, you know. Please don't ask me to say it."

I smirked, "You gotta say it baby, it's time you got more comfortable with sexual stuff anyway. It will come in handy over the course of this class."

She looks up at my with her blood red cheeks, "Eli, I need you to strip naked for me so I can finish my essay about your sexy body."

After she said it, Clare hid her face in my shoulder again, hugging me in a death grip. I chuckle, "Clare that was hot. But you need to let me go if you want these clothes off."

She looked up at me, her face had lost some of the red, "Let me help you." Clare to my surprise unbuckled my belt and worked both my jeans and boxers off my body. Now I was the one blushing slightly as she starred at my size, and licked her soft pink lips.

She kissed my lips quickly, "Thank you."

I smirk, "Your welcome Clare."

She got back to typing and finished a while later, "SO are you going to let me read it?" I ask her.

She raises an eyebrow, "Can I read it to you?"

I nod eagerly, "Sure. But I should probably get dressed."

I reach for my boxers, but she stops me, "Leave them off, they won't be necessary by the time I'm done."

My eyes widen as I grow hard, "Get to reading you sexy little minx."

She smirks and reads:

_Here it came, the moment I was waiting for. His hands rested on the waistband of his boxers, waiting for my okay. I nodded as he slid them off. Wow. It was huge. I had never really seen one before his, so I guess I shouldn't say he was a good size, but I just had a feeling he did. He noticed me staring and blushed slightly. But it was perfect. Just like him._

"What do you think?" She asks me.

I ignore the question and kiss her. She kisses me back with a fire inside. Soon enough, her clothes are on the floor with mine, as we enjoy the skin to skin contact. She moans as I bite her neck. Her knee brushes against my erected cock and I groan I'm throat as I grab a condom. I slide it on and hold her hips, "Ready?"

She nods, "Please Eli."

I smirk, "By the way, I loved your essay. Tonight is your turn though." And before she can respond, I push into her, "ELI!" This will be a fun trimester.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming if you want more. Be sure to follow me on my Clare role playing tumblr: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. Com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Clare's POV:

Tonight was my turn. Eli needed to write his essay tonight, and knowing him, he would need a show, just like I needed. I can't say I am entirely comfortable with just laying there. Naked. For Eli's viewing pleasure. But he did it for me, so I will do it for him. I guess.

It was getting pretty late, and Eli hadn't even attempted his paper. He hadn't even brought it up! I think a part of me should be offended by this. While I worked on homework in bed, Eli just laid there, with a smirk plastered across his face. He was up to something. And for the life of me I couldn't figure it out.

Time kept passing, and Eli just laid there. Eventually, I got really fed up, "I'm taking a shower." I huff and I stomp off to the bathroom. What was going on?

Eli's POV:

Perfect. I had her right where I wanted her. Clare knew I was up to something, and she was gonna go crazy trying to figure it out. This of course, was exactly what I wanted. When Clare feels her gorgeous body is being neglected, she will jump at the chance for me to show it some attention. And that was exactly what I plan on doing.

Clare ended up getting really pissed off at me, and she stormed out of the bedroom to take a shower. I decided to wait a few minutes before I put my plan into action.

I take my laptop into our bathroom and see Clare standing there, soaking. I start to work on my essay, and Clare looks up at me, "Eli! What are you doing?"

I smirk at her, "You didn't think I would forget our little assignment. Now did you Edwards?"

She blushes, "I thought you forgot about me."

I roll my eyes, "I could never forget about my sexy little minx. Now wipe the glass of baby, I can't write my essay if I can't see your beautiful body."

I hear her giggle as she wipes the glass with her arm. When I spot her round breasts, my jaw hits the floor. I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing those.

I begin my essay:

_She was absolutely breath taking. Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, sexy even, you name it, she was it. From her soft cinnamon curls to her blue painted toes, Clara Edwin was truly beautiful. And I am in love with her._

_ I will never forget the first time she revealed her body to me. I was her first, and I would forever be proud of it. That was the best night of my life. Who knew, my Clara was so sexy? Let me tell you, she gave sexy without trying a whole new meaning. The way she bites her soft pink lips and bats her lovely eyelashes, damn._

_ If I had to truly capture her beauty, I would show you a photograph. But sorry, no one sees my girl naked but me. I guess I'm posseive that way. But if you had Clara as your own, you would be too._

_ So I guess I will start from the top, if I must tell you the secrets of her gorgeous body. She had soft cinnamon curls, and a cute little smile. But her best, or my favorite feature, is her glowing blue orbs. This girl has eyes I would go to war for. No joke._

_ I remember the night like it was five minutes ago. She was terrified to even take off her top, let alone her bra. It took at least an hour of me telling her she was perfect, but she caved. Let's just say it was worth the wait. Her breasts were amazing. Like big soft lumps, they fit perfectly in my big rough hands. I remember the way she giggled when I lightly traced circles around her tummy. But she loved it, she told me so._

"Eli?" Clare mumbled from the shower.

I look up from my computer, "What is it babe?"

She looks at the floor, "You aren't using my name right?"

I shake my head, "Of course not, I will protect your privacy, no worries love."

She smiles, "Perfect. Will you- well could- I want to hear what you have so far."

I smirk at her and reread all I wrote. When I finished, she smiled, "Wow Eli, you make me sound beautiful."

I shoot her a glance, "Clare you are beautiful. Why else would I spend so much time telling you so?"

She rolls off my question, trying to hide her darker blush, "So are you going to keep going?"

I chuckle and nod, "Do you want me to read the rest?"

Clare's eyes fill with excitement, "Mm hm."

So I go on:

_She blushed. A deep blood red as I pulled of her skirt. After she gave me the okay to take off her panties, I'm surprised I didn't rip the damn things off. But I tried to be patient, even gentle. I knew this was scary to her, and I wanted her first time to be special._

_ I felt her shaking under me as I felt up her milky thighs. They were so soft, from her thighs to her toes. She was amazing. But the time came, I would get what I wanted, and so would she. _

_ Once again, I received the okay. When I stuck my face in between her legs, to reveal her velvet folds, only on word can come to mind. Heaven._

Clare's POV:

Wow. Eli's paper was amazing. The way he described my body made me sound totally beautiful, maybe even sexy. All in all, I loved it. And I intended to show him that.

I came out of the shower and kissed his lips. Though I was soaking wet, he pulled me close and kissed me back. I hopped up onto his lap and pulled on his shirt. Eli broke the kiss to tug it off. I smirked at his toned chest as I kissed my way down his chest, "Oh Clare…" He moaned.

I giggled and licked his abs, dipping my tongue in his belly button. When I reached the button of his jeans, I didn't hesitate to unfasten the buttons with my teeth. Eli groaned and tangled his fingers into my hair.

I pulled off his jeans and boxers as quickly as possible, only to have Eli scoop me up and walk out of the bathroom, "Elii!" I shrieked as he sucked on my ear.

He chuckled in my ear and whispered huskily, "Relax blue eyes, we are just moving somewhere more comfortable."

I smiled and pulled his lips to kiss me. When we toppled onto the bed, Eli and I frantically explored each other's bodies. Next thing I know, Eli has my wrists pinned above my head, "What do you want baby girl? Foreplay or straight to the good stuff?"

I moan and wriggle under him, trying to get out of his grip, "Just do the good stuff, and let me go!"

He chuckles, "Patients baby. One more question, how do you want it, slow and loving or hardcore and hot?"

I blush, "Can we go slow tonight?"

He smiles a loving smile and nods, "Hand me a condom please, miss blue eyes."

I giggle as I get him a condom from the drawer. He puts it on and gets ready to enter me, "Ready?"

I nod, "Mm hm…. Eli!" I moan as he thrusts into me. I love when he just fills me up with himself. He completes me. And I love it.

Eli holds his weight above me on his forearms as he thrust slowly and gentle in and out of me. It feels really good, so I raise my hips to meet his, "Eliiiii"

He moved his mouth to latch on my chest, "I love you Clare."

I curl my toes, "I love you Eli."

He makes a few more thrusts before he hits me spot, "Oh! Eli Eli Eli! Right there!"

He smirks and works the spot harder, giving me full pleasure as he messages my cilt, "Babe I'm so close…. Please just a little more… OH!" I scream as I come. Eli finishes right after me and he pulls out.

After he throws away the condom, he joins me again on the bed. Eli kisses my forehead, lazily over and over, "I love you Clare. Thank you for tonight."

I smile, "I love you too. Tonight was good."

He smirks, "In the top 10?"

I roll my eyes, "Defiantly in the top 10."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy

Clare's POV:

Eli and I walked into class a few days after we handed in our papers. The teacher started off class, "Hello everyone. Today I am going to hand back your first assignment and assign you your next one."

When I got back my assignment, I was pleased to see I had an A plus! Eli was smirking next to me, because of course, he had an A plus as well. There were a few comments on my paper, so I started to skim them:

_I absolutely adored this. Must be one hot boyfriend you had there. Nice job, keep it up!_

I poke Eli and he looks up at my. I point to my paper comment, "Check it out."

Eli grabs the paper from me and reads it. When he finishes, he smirks, "So the teacher thinks I'm hot Eh?"

I slap his arm, "Is that really all you can think about!"

Eli chuckles, "Nice jobs Blue. Here, read my comments, I have to say I agree with them."

I looked at his paper:

_Creative. I like it. You're a lucky guy, sounds like this girl was beautiful!_

I bit my bottom lip as I smiled, "I'm flattered."

The teacher interrupted our conversation, "So everyone. For our next assignment, you will be writing one of you wild fantasies. No lies, we have all had them. And remember what I said about not being a shy writer. I was disappointed in some papers, some of you held back. So let's break this barrier and reach our full potentials, shall we?"

Eli and I walked out of class when it's over and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "So are you going to tell me about your wild sex fantasies blue eyes?"

I giggled and looked him in the eye, "I highly doubt you want to hear about my fantasies about having sex with a vampire." And I skipped off to my next class, leaving Eli speechless. This should be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I will be on vacation for the next week and a half, and sadly won't have access to word. I feel terrible! But on the positive side, I will have my ipad, so I will be around on my tumblr, just no updates. But if you want to chat or read my role playing, let me know:

Personal: degrassibear. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Role Playing: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm back! I have a really crazy week ahead of me, so I will try to update as much as possible. Thanks for being awesome reviewers, I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

I was really excited about our newest assignment. Saint Clare had to write one of her wild sex fantasies. I know she has had them, I've read her fan fiction stories. But she doesn't know that.

Anyway, Clare likes vampires Eh? Well let's just say there's a costume shop a few minutes from the school campus. I took Morty down there and felt right at home. When I went in, I saw the perfect costume. No, it wasn't Edward Cullen. I'm going classic Dracula style here.

When I came home, I got dressed quickly and went to fix up our bedroom. I settled on black and red candles and black and red rose petals. Clare loved this stuff.

Clare came in a few minutes later. She looked stunned at first, but then a coy grin wrapped around her face, "Hmmm tell me Dracula, what have you done with my house?" She smirks as she straddles my lap.

I wrap my arms around her waist and held her chest against mine, "I thought this would help with your essay." I whisper huskily.

Clare's breath hitches as I begin to unbutton her shirt with my teeth, "Do I have to return the favor?" she manages to ask.

I pull off her shirt and bite her neck, "Well I don't know…." And I kiss her.

Clare moans in my mouth, "How did you know?" She asks as I take off her bra.

My teeth attack her left nipple as I grope her other breast, "I read your stories. My, my Edwards, I have to say sexy Goldsworthy is a very predictable password."

Clare blushes as her fingers tangle in my hair, "You hacked my computer."

I lay her down and take off her pants, "Sue me." I smirk.

Clare smirks back, "I'll think of something…"

That was all I needed. Clare undressed me as I tore off her lacey panties. She was soaked. Damn, Clare's little fist wrapped around my cock, but I stopped her. This was Clare's fantasy, "Babe, I'm going to take care of you tonight."

I put on a condom and kiss Clare's lips. She smiles up at me, "I've always wanted to have sex with a vampire."

I chuckle as I push into her and we both moan, "Still so tight."

Clare licks my neck, "You make a sexy vampire Elijah."

I almost cum right then and there. This was some of the best sex ever! I start to thrust in and out of her at a slow rhythm, "Faster." Clare moans.

I start to move in and out of her faster and her hips rose to meet my trusts, "Mmmm Clare…." I moan.

I see Clare blush and tilt her head away from me. I move it back to look in my eyes, "Don't hide from me Clare."

Clare grabs me by the neck to kiss her; I complied happily as I thrust a little harder. Clare moans my name softly as I growl. I thrust a little deeper, and hit her G spot.

"Ohhhh…Eli! Right there… more..." Clare moans.

I keep pumping trying to hit that spot as Clare wriggles in pleasure beneath me. I rub her cilt with the pad of my thumb, "Cum for me Clare."

"Eli!" Clare screams as I thrust into her hard.

"That's it Clare, let go baby." I demand.

Clare yells out my name as she cums, "Eli!"

I groan as I finish. I pull out of her and she crawls under the bed covers. I curl her to my body and we cuddle close, "That was great." I say.

Clare nods, "Really great."

I look down at her, "Does that help with your paper?"

Clare blushes, "Maybe."

I chuckle and hold her tighter, "I can't wait to read it."

Clare giggles, "You wish Goldsworthy."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! So I am a terrible person! I barley ever update this story! I'm so sorry! Writing sex scenes take me forever because I put a lot of work into making them good. I am so sorry I have been so busy and I haven't had much inspiration for this story. The truth is I still don't have any, but I am going to push through this chapter. So I hope you guys like it! Cross your fingers and hope it all works! Love you guys!

Clare's POV:

Damn, it has been a long time since I wore this uniform. About five years to be exact. Eli always used to beg me to put it on for him. Someone *cough cough alli cough cough* told him how I used to dress in my private school uniform even as I went to Degrassi.

I tried on the uniform, and it looked stupid. The shirt I wore under the vest fit like a baby shirt, and the skirt was still down to my knees. I felt like the long haired, glasses wearing, braces, generally awkward ninth grader I was five years ago. So, I decided to make it, well ….. Sexier.

My formally long skirt was no cut by a pair of scissors. I made the cuts a little uneven to make it look more rebellious. The skirt now ended right under my butt.

I decided to lose the under tee shirt, but even with just the vest, the top still looked a little too Saint Clare. So I cut it. This was more of a clean cut, because otherwise it would just look messy.

The top now showed about an inch of my midriff. It was much sexier.

I paired my newly short skirt with black fish netted tights. They added a certain polished touch.

For shoes I went with a pair of Alli's old black stilettos, I 'barrowed' years ago.

The final touch was makeup. I didn't want to pile it too heavy, I was going for sexy, not stripper.

I went with silver eye shadow and light eyeliner. I curled my eyelashes and put on plenty of mascara. Perfect.

88888888888888

I walked out into the hall when I heard Eli open the apartment door. He went to rummage through the fridge and I snuck up behind him.

"Clare?" He questioned as I covered his eyes.

"Saint Clare to be exact." I smirked.

Eli pulled my hands off his face and turned around to see my outfits. He licked his lips.

I blushed, "I know you always wanted to see it, so I figured it might help with your paper."

He chuckled, "how did you guess?"

"Girls have their ways." I replied.

Eli tried to warp his arms around me, but I pushed him on the bed, "This is your fantasy remember?"

He nods like an obedient puppy.

Slowly, I pulled off Eli's clothes so I would have easy access. Eli went to take off mine, but I stopped him, "Uh uh uh, no touching."

He whined, "Clare….."

"Eli…." I mocked him as I sat on his lap, rubbing myself against him.

Eli groaned and I grabbed his cock with my fist. Slowly, I moved up and down with my fist as Eli moaned. When I reached the tip, I squeezed, "Say my name Elijah." I whispered.

He mumbled, "Clare…."

I gripped him tighter, "I said, say my name, LOUD."

"Clare!" He yelled as I wrapped my mouth around him

Eli fell back on the bed as I pumped up and down, "Mmmm Clare….I'm so close…."

I picked up my pace, and sure enough, Eli came in my mouth. I swallowed it and smiled at him, "Did that help?"

He nodded eagerly. I hopped off him and went to go change, "Good."

He yelled after me, "Tease!"

I giggle and yelled back, "Perv!"

I could feel his smirk, "You love it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So I am excited to inform you guys that I will be posting new stories next week! But that also means the ending of stories, so please don't hate me. I will be ending I Think I Want To Marry You, and Baby Anyone, which will have a sequel. But the squeal is not what I'm talking about, that will go up in two weeks probably. Hopefully two new stories will go up next week, maybe one depending on my time. I really hope you guys like this story, and please review because I am one review away from 50! So let's get there, shall we? I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

I couldn't help but chuckle when we got our essays back in class Friday. I received an A++++++++++ literally. I think my teacher is a pervert because she underlined a bunch of stuff and wrote some pretty gross comments about how hot it was.

Most importantly, I wanted to know how Clare did. My vampire sex better have rocked her world! I look over at her and she is blushing as she reads her comments, "Ms. Tyler is a pervert!" She states.

I roll my eyes, "She liked yours too?"

Clare blushes, "You should see these comments, I'm not the only one with a vampire fetish."

I chuckle, "So does that mean I get to read your essay?"

She shakes her head, "Nope."

I give her the puppy dog face, "Please?"

Again, she shakes her head, "No."

I open my mouth to argue, but Ms. Tyler began the class, "Good Morning everyone, I trust you all got back your essays? Yes. Wonderful, let's move on. Your next assignment will be an essay about a time you took control. Sexually, I mean, of course. How did it feel? How did you take control? How did your partner react? How did you feel afterwards? Did you gain anything from it? Make sure to add plenty of detail."

Oh, this should be good. Ms. Saint Clare taking control is really very sexy. I can't wait.

The bell rang and I wrapped my arm around Clare, about to walk her to her next class, when the teacher caught out attention, "Before you go, I want to make one thing clear. I swear to God if I get one more essay with five pages about your boyfriend's damn skinny jeans; you're going to flunk the class. Fix it people."

I chuckled a bit and Clare giggled as some girls hung their heads. We walked out of class and as always, I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Ready to be controlled little Miss Saint Clare."

To my surprise, she shot back, "You'd be surprised just how unsaintly I can be." Oh damn.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! So super sorry it's been so long since I updated! I really hope you guys didn't lose interest. It's a show week so I'm always a little slow. I love you guys, so please don't give up on me. Don't forget to review! Love you all!

Eli's POV:  
Tonight was my night to make Clare sing my name. The best part was the fact that I had an excuse to take complete control, you know, for my essay of course. It's just a bonus that Clare is going to feel more pleasure tonight than she has ever felt in her life. Like I said, just for the essay.

I called up my friend Joe (he has connections) to ask for a favor. I was pretty relieved when he answered, "Elijah, my man, what can I do for you bro?"

I chuckled, same old Joe, "Hey dude, I need - well I need a favor."

Joe snorted, "Have you ever met me? Everyone needs a favor. I thought you were the wordy one."

I rolled my eyes, "I need handcuffs, but not like cop ones, I need sex handcuffs. Can you make it happen?"

Joe busted out laughing, "You? You, Elijah Goldsworthy, emo boy, need sex handcuffs? Who's the victim?"

I chuckled, "My gorgeous girlfriend Clare, but trust me, she's no victim."

"Whatever you say man. Ummm yeah, we got the cuffs here. Do you want to come pick them up?" He asks.

"Sure dude, I'll be there in an hour." I inform him.

"Cool bro, see ya." The line goes dead. Fuck yeah!

, , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

After I get home from Joe's shop, well his garage, I set up the apartment. I didn't need to do much, I just lit a few candles (Clare's favorite) and clean off the bed. Perfect.

When Clare finally got home, I waited on the bed, "Eli? Are you home?"

I chuckled, "In the bed room baby girl."

I can practically feel Clare blushing as she walks into the room. She enters wearing a short floral skirt and a purple top. She saw the candles and raised an eyebrow, "Candles? Eli what's going on?"

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her from behind, "Shhh." I wrapped the handcuffs around her wrist. Clare froze.

"What's going on?" She panted as I began to kiss down her neck.

I moved my lips up to her ear, listening to her uneven breath, "Just trying to spice things up. You know, call it experimenting."

Clare smiled weakly, "So the handcuffs? A little restrictive?"

I pressed a kiss to her clavicle before biting down, "For you maybe."

"E-Eli…."

I smirked as Clare boosted my ego with her moans, "What's the matter Clare? Too hot to handle?"

Clare's trapped hands clutched the fabric on my shirt, "I love when you take control."

"Good." I whispered huskily against her ear.

Clare began to moan my name as I pulled up her shirt as far as it would go. When I couldn't get it off, I grabbed a knife from my dresser. Clare opened her mouth, but I attached my lips to it quickly, "Relax."

Clare relaxed as I stripped all her clothing from her body except for her green lace panties. Before she could protest, I picked her up and set her down on the bed. Soon after I spread her legs so I could rest comfortably in between them. She started to wriggle around, "Eli, let me go, I want to touch you."

I shook my head, "Uh, uh, uh Clare, I'm in control."

She whined and I ignored her, pressing my lips to her inner thighs. Slowly, I ran my tongue from her knees to the hem of her panties. She shimmied her legs, trying to push the fabric from her core. But no, I wasn't letting her have it that easy.

I pressed my tongue to her cilt through her wet panties and my name ripped through Clare's throat, "Eli! Ahh! Eli!"

I smile with pride, "Don't be so eager Clare. I'm in control here."

She whined, "Eli, Eli please."

I rolled my eyes, "Beg."

She sighed, "Eli, please, please,please, fuck me!"

I chuckled, "Well I guess if you want it that badly. Turn around and sit up on your knees."

Clare didn't argue. She did as she was told and I loved it, "Good girl Clare. Now I'm going to fuck you. If you don't like it, let me know."

Clare nodded, "I trust you."

I smiled a real smile before I slipped on a condom, ripped off her panties, took off my clothes, and pushed into her. Clare moaned, "Mmmm."

I slowly moved my hips back and forth. Clare frantically bounced her hands up and down on her soft pale ass, "Eliiiiiii! Let me go!"

I shook my head, "No no Clare. If you want something, ask. Politely."

Clare groaned, "Eli….Harder, please."

I thought about making her beg more, but in all reality, I wanted to cum just as much as she did. I began to move myself harder and faster inside of Clare. She moans in utter pleasure, "Elijah….."

"Your mine Clare." I moan.

She nods, but remains silent. I slow my thrusts, "Your mine Clare. Say it."

She begins to shake as she reaches her climax, "I'm yours Elijah!"

I groan as I cum, "Your mine."

I finally pull out of Clare and dispose of the condom. I pull on my boxers and I notice Clare is just laying their completely naked before me. She is usually the first to try to cover up, so I am slightly puzzled.

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you okay Clare? Did I upset you? Shit, this was a bad idea, I"

She cut me off, "No. No, Eli this was wonderful."

"So what's wrong? I mean don't get me wrong, I love nude Clare, but you usually rush to get your clothes on." I say.

She nods, "I know, but you see I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm stuck." Oh shit! They key!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! So here I go again with my updating! I hope you guys like it! And please don't forget to review! I love you all!

Clare's POV:

So it was now my turn! Eli took control with me a few days ago and it was time I got my revenge. Where though? And how? It had to be extreme.

"Where are we going?" Eli complained as he sat blindfolded in the passenger side of Morty.

I rolled my eyes and continued driving, "Eli I love you, but please stop talking. I need to concentrate or I won't find this place."

Eli shifted in his seat, "Fine. This better be good."

"Oh it will be." I tell him.

An hour later I stopped the car and led Eli outside with me. I held his hand and led him to the side of Morty, "Stay here."

Eli groaned, "Can I take this off now?"

I shook my head, though he couldn't see it, "No."

"Clare….." He whined.

"Eli…." I responded.

I went into the back and grabbed a few blankets from it. I walked over to Eli and brought him with me to the middle of the lavender field. He loved lavender; he says it's his favorite scent on me.

I laid the blankets down and pushed Eli gently to lie on the blankets. I quickly stripped him of his clothes. Lucky for me it was warm outside.

Eli reached up to touch me, but ended up grabbing my boob, "Eli!" I streaked.

He chuckled, "Chill Clare. Why am I naked?"

I giggled, "None of your business, I'm in control."

Eli smirked as he continued to knead my breast, "Ohhh this is for your essay. Well, well, well, Miss Saint Clare taking control that will be hot. Please, proceed."

Eli laid back with his hands behind his head. He was just going to let me do it! I don't think so. I got an idea.

I wrapped one on my tiny fists around Eli's needy arousal and I began to pump my fist up and down. Eli threw his head back, "Mmmm Clare…."

I blushed as he said my name. I continued to work my hand, occasionally adding pressure by squeezing in random places. Eli's hips jerked up when I squeezed his dick extra hard, "Clare!"

With that squeeze I decide now is the right time. I let go of his pulsing member.

Eli rips off the blind fold and sits up, "What the hell!"

I giggle, "Don't think you can just sit back and enjoy yourself. I'm going to torture you like you tortured me."

Eli groaned, "Clare…Please! Please, please help me finish and I promise I'll make you have the best orgasm ever!"

I shook my head, "You want to cum, finish yourself."

His jaw drops, "What?"

"You heard me." I smirk at him, "Finish yourself off. Now."

"No way." He states.

I climb onto his lap and push him back down, grinding hard into him, "Clare…"

I glare, "Finish yourself. I want to see."

Eli shakes his head, "No, please don't make me."

I nod, "Now."

Eli hesitantly grabs his member and slowly begins to move his hand up and down. He shuts his eyes, but I remove his hand from his penis, "No. You're going to look me in the eye."

Eli blushes and goes back to his ministrations while shyly looking me in the eye. I notice he is biting his lip, and I can't have that. He is going to get pure revenge.

"Speak." I demand.

Eli moaned, "Clare…"

I blushed, "You moan my name even when I'm not helping you?"

Eli ignored my comment and continued his strokes. Eventually I got tired of wait ting for him to finish and I leaned down and wrapped my lips around his tip. His hips bucked wildly as I moved my mouth up and down. Eli let his hand fall to the ground, "Clare!"

I used my hand to grab his and bring it back to his member, "I didn't say you got to stop."

Eli nodded and continued to work on himself. I took a gentle nibble at the head of his dick and Eli lost it in my mouth, "Clare!"

I pulled my mouth away and swallowed his cum. Eli pulled me on top of him, "You're so mean sometimes!"

I giggled, "Hey I helped you plenty."

Eli rolled his eyes, "Your turn."

"You wish."

A while later after we had sex, Eli and I laid in the lavender grass. We were sweaty and we smelled like sex, but we didn't care. This was perfect. Just what we needed, breathing space.

Eli pulled my head onto his chest, "I love you."

I blushed, "I love you too."

Eli nudged me, "Your so beautiful."

"Eli your too cute after sex." I giggle, he always praises me and my body after sex.

Eli blushes, "Don't ruin my moment."

"So sorry." I lean up to kiss his jaw.

"You're a good kisser too." He places his lips on mine for a brief moment.

I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry I had to torture you earlier."

Eli chuckled and kissed my face, "It's okay, it's was like homework. Plus, I like us working together on me, it was a nice change. Please, just don't make me get myself off again. I prefer when you do it."

I nodded, "I promise."

"So does that mean I get to watch you finger yourself Clare?" He asked.

I shake my head, "Nope."

Eli taps my nose, "It was worth a try."

I roll my eyes, "Well I admire your spirit."

Eli nudged my head, "Go to sleep."

"Outside? Never." I giggle.

Eli picks me up and puts my in Morty, but this time, he drives.

When he starts to car her takes a second to itch his thigh, "You okay Eli?"

He shakes his head, "Grass allergy."

A/N: Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! So I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon, it seems like they have done a lot of assignments and I'm running out of fun new sexy ideas, so unless anyone has suggestions, this will be over in three chapters. I love you guys and thank you so much for the amazing reviews and support! Please don't forget to review! I love you!

P.S. When this one ends, new story goes up!

Eli's POV:

On the way to class Monday I could help but smother Clare. Ever since she made me jack off in front of her we have been having some mind blowing love making.

Seriously, I don't want a minute with holding her, kissing her, hugging her, making love to her; this class is the best thing that ever happened to our relationship. Don't get me wrong, Clare and I have had really good sex before this class, but this class just made her more….sexually comfortable.

She used to be really shy, but now she has virtually no problem taking control. It only makes me love my little, still innocent Clare even more.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

When we arrive at class, we sit down in the back, away from everyone. I pull Clare onto my lap and she giggles, "Eli! We are in class!"

I roll my eyes, "I know so shhh."

She turns around and licks my face before sit ting back on my lap so her hair is in my face. I inhale her vanilla lavender scent and smile. She has become my everything.

I was about to whisper to her how much I loved her when the teacher walked in, "Hello class." She mumbled, "As you all know the trimester is coming to an end soon. So lucky for you we will not take our final in test form. You will be making a documentary of the human body. You may use an actual body or a diagram or a photo. But you must have a visual aid. Good luck."

Oh yeah, I will enjoy this.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! So this is going to be the last of three chapters, but I'll make you guys a deal **100 reviews and I will continue the story for a few extra chapters. **I love reviews and they keep me going so if we hit one hundred I will keep it up. I love you guys and thank you for the reviews, please keep it up.

Clare's POV:

"So Clare, who's going first, you or me?" Eli smirked as we sat in the campus coffee shop.

I fruffed my eyebrows, "What are you talking about."

"The video for class Clare, keep up." He chuckled.

I chocked on my coffee, "Eli! We are NOT under any circumstances using our bodies for that video!"

Eli rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking nude here Clare, I'm talking in like underwear."

"No. No. No! Absolutely not!" I argued.

Eli poked out his bottom lip, "Pweeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

I shook my head and my curls bounces, "No."

Eli got out of his chair and grabbed my hand, pulling me from my chair, "Come with me."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli's POV:

Clare was being stubborn and I only knew one way to fix that. Make her feel suck mind blowing love and passion from me that she cannot say no.

I was taking Clare back to the start. The place I really truly showed her I loved her for the first time. I was taking Clare back to my parent's house.

Thank the Lord they will be out for the day, so we could relive memories all night long.

I opened the door to the house and I pulled Clare in with me. When we got inside I pushed her against the closed door and kissed her mouth roughly. She gasped in shock as she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her. I broke the kiss to move my lips down her neck, "Do you remember the first time? The first time we did this?" I whispered huskily in her ear.

_Flashback:_

"_Eli I'm serious. I want to." Clare said sternly._

"_No Clare. You aren't thinking strait." Eli scolded her._

_Clare huffed, "Eli please! It's my birthday and all I want is you. Just let me stay over…"_

_Eli sighed, but eventually the dark haired boy gave into the blue eyed girl, "Okay, fine."_

_Clare smiled wide as she grabbed my hand and pulled Eli inside. Eli gladly followed after her. When they got inside Eli kicked the door shut with his foot as he pushed Clare's back to the door, "Oh sweetheart you have made the biggest mistake of your life."_

_End Flashback_

I closed my teeth down on Clare's neck as she pulled me back by my shirt, "Your room. Now. I have a memory of my own for you."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Clare's POV:

Eli chased me up to his room, both of us giggling like mad on the run up. When we got into his old room, I barely had time to notice the never changing band posters as Eli tackled me onto his bed.

I quickly flipped us so I was on top of him. I swung my leg over Eli's lap as she pulled me down on his errection. He smiled sweetly before leaning up to kiss me. I pushed him back on the bed and whispered in his ear, "Do you remember the first time we did this?" I giggled as I pushed my hips into Eli's. He groand, "How could I forget?"

_Flashback:_

"_Clare I'm going to make you feel so much pressure you won't be able to stand it." Eli growled as he kissed her neck._

"_Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Clare moaned as he bit down. Eli smirked to himself before he went back to his ministrations. Eli ran his tongue down her neck's pulsing vein. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped their positions. _

_Eli looked nervous as he clear his throat, "What are you doing?"_

_Clare smirked, "You Elijah Goldsworthy just made a huge mistake."_

_End Flashback._

A few hours after Eli and I finished having sex, he held me in his arms, "I want to use bodies." He stated.

I giggled, "Nice try sweetheart."

Eli pressed his lips to my neck, "Please?"

"No." I stated as I pushed him off of my sore neck.

Eli stuck out his bottom lip, "Come on, I'll block out our faces so she won't know."

I shook my head, "No, she knows what kind of hair I have."

"What if I only take shots from neck and below?" Eli asked.

I thought about it. Maybe we could do it; I mean if I can wear my underwear then it should be fine, "Okay." I whispered.

He smiled wide, "Okay?"

"Okay."

100 reviews = me continuing, if not it's getting capped.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! So I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I have been really busy with guard and stuff. But anyway, you guys are amazing with the reviews! Seriously, it's awesome! Thank you all so much! So right now I have 115 reviews, so if I get 150 I will continue. I know it seems like a lot, but you guys did it before, so you can do it again! I love you guys! Please review!

Clare's POV:

When I woke up that morning, my stomach fluttered with nerves. Eli was going to shoot my body today and even though I would have underwear on, I really did not want to do it. I knew if I told Eli how uncomfortable I was, he wouldn't even bring up the idea again, but I wanted to do this, for him. And for me. I mean college is for this kind of stuff right?

Anyways, I hopped into the shower ad instantly relaxed to the touch of the hot water on my back. I started to wash my body when I felt a breeze. I looked over and Eli smirked at me as he began to wash his body as well. He kissed my cheek quickly and reached for the shampoo, "Good morning gorgeous."

I blushed, "Eli…"

"What?" He asked as he pushed his way under the water to wash out his hair.

"Your in my shower…" Eli had seen me naked, and seen me in the shower, but he had never been IN my shower before. I felt a little awkward about it.

Eli rolled his eyes and grabbed the conditioner from me, "Think of it this way, I'm saving water."

My blush grew, "Eli…"

He put the conditioner down, "You want me out don't you?"

I shrugged, "I- I don't know…"

Eli kissed my lips. He broke the kiss and began to kiss my jaw. I gasped, but laced my fingers across his black hair, "No, stay." I chocked out.

Eli smirks and pressed our soaking naked bodies together, "I knew you loved the view,"

I blushed but brushed my hand against his length, "Maybe." Then I got out.

Eli's POV:

My final class let out for the day and I texted Clare to say I was almost at the drama room. Clare was directing one of the campus plays, so she pulled some strings and got us the drama room for the afternoon, also, the perfect place to make our little movie.

Clare texted me back, _"Can't wait, I bought props…"_

I chuckled as I texted her back, _"Props huh? Care to explain…?"_

I walked into the drama room as my phone buzzed. I ignored it and looked around to find the room was empty, "Clare!" I shouted.

I heard a giggle from behind the stage curtain, followed by a loud crash.

I ran up the stage steps and found Clare behind the curtain, tangled up in a lamp and the strings on her lingerie set….. WOAH LINGERIE!

I quickly pulled her out of the lamps cord, but her lingerie top falls off. She blushes red and covers her chest, "Can you hand me my top?"

I nod, "Sure, just one…" I gently grabbed her arms and moved them so I could see her beautifully bare chest. I pressed a kiss to each of her round breasts before reaching down and handing Clare her top.

She smiled, "Thank you."

I smiled back at her, "Turn around."

She turned around and I took the lingerie strings from her and tied them up. Clare turned back around and pecked my lips, "Thank you."

I kissed both of her tinted pink cheeks, "You are very welcome my dear."

Clare grabbed one of the cameras and handed it to me, "So how are we doing this?"

I smirked, "Well how about you do a little dance for me?"

Clare slapped my chest,** hard, **"Eli! I'm not going to do a strip tease!"

I chuckled, "Who said anything about a tease?"

Clare scowled at me, "I'm being serious Eli."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I thought we would shoot it standing up, because you lying on a bed while I film you in lingerie would be creepy."

Clare giggled, "Yeah, sounds like it. So are you going to narrate it or what?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just going to shoot your body first, then add music and a little audio I will record."

"Sounds great, so should I just stand here…?" She asked as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

I thought about it while she bit her pink lips. I moan slipped from my throat, "Damn, I wish I could shoot your lips and your gorgeous face…"

Clare blushed, "Eli…"

"I know no face." I say in defense.

Clare looked down, "You can shoot my face…"

"What?"

She nodded, "I know you knew I was going to give in, but that means I'm going to shoot yours."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you thank you thank you baby!"

Clare giggled, "Okay, get to filming Mr. Director and maybe I'll give you a special feature…."

I threw my head back, "Clare, play nice. I need to concentrate."

Clare smirked at me, "So what do I do…?"

I chuckled, "Like I said, I need you to do a little dance."

I took a deep breath and started the video as I scanned the camera slowly down Clare's body:

_(Video audio)_

_The body is magnificent. From the inside to the out. She, she is my example._

_Her hair, the fine cinnamon honey curls just wrap in the perfect shape. She has these gorgeous piercing blue eyes that just make you shiver. As you look at her ivory neck you will see two indent lines, they came from the cross necklace she used to wear. But I'm sure you didn't notice the lines until I pointed them out. You see humans are like that, you can't see the marks until you look for them. As we move down you'll notice her ample chest. She is just gorgeous don't you think? I know I do. We will pass over her pale stomach, which we all know is perfect, but she doesn't think so. After we pass her stomach we will see her sexy legs. They aren't just bone, and trust me; it makes me the happiest man alive. This human is gorgeous from her head to her little blue toes, and we all know it. Most humans are, and the sad thing is they don't even see it. But I, I do._

When I finished filming her, Clare ran over to me and wrapped her legs around my waist, "I think we need a bonus scene, for just you, and just me…"

A/N: Will Clare and Eli make a sexy tape? 150 reviews and you will find out, if not, this ends here. I love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! 164 reviews! Hello amazing! Thank you all so much I love you all! So basically everyone voted Clare and Eli should make a sex tape. But who knows what will happen. I surely don't. As much as I want to make you guys happy writing a sex scene takes a lot of patience to write a good one, so I am sorry this took so long. I also had a huge math test plus Guard Championships so I have been really busy. I love you all so much! How about 180 for an update. Don't forget to review! Only 16 reviews!

**OKAY GUYS, UNFAITHFUL ONLY GOT 4 REVIEWS! 4! THAT IS LIKE TERRIBLE, LITERALLY THE WORST I HAVE EVER DONE! PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ALL GOT THIRTY REVIEWS SO FOUR WAS A HUGE DISSAPOINTMENT SO I THINK I AM CALLING THAT ONE QUITS. OBVIOUSLY JUST ONE OF THOSE I DEAS THAT WAS BETTER IN MY HEAD :/**

Eli's POV:

Later on that day I brought Clare back to my apartment. We walked into my room and I smiled at her, "Hey what are the chances you will put on those sexy PJ's for me?" I ask her. A year ago I bought Clare this super expensive black and lavender silky night gown because it looked fucking perfect on her, but I have to beg her to wear it because she thinks it's too nice to sleep in. I have literally caught her sneaking out of bed and changing out of the nightgown. She is one crazy girl, but I love her to bits.

"Eli… I don't know…." She trailed off.

I stuck out my bottom lip, "Please? I'll show you the movie we made…"

"Really?" She looked super excited.

I nod, "Yes, but only if you put on the night gown."

"Well…. In that case, okay, where is it?" She asks me.

Clare would not even keep the thing with her. When we lived at home it always was at my house because she did not want her parents to see it, but even when we came to college she didn't want it in her room. She made me laugh.

I walked over to my closet and Clare followed behind me. After a minute of searching I grabbed the silky lingerie bag and pulled out the neatly folded night gown. Clare grabbed it from my arms and I smiled while she stepped out of her clothes. She blushed, "Stop staring."

I rolled my eyes and began to strip down to my boxers. When we were finished changing Clare hopped on my bed and switched on my TV. I could not help but notice I did not see any underwear lines or bra straps on her night gown.

I popped in the DVD of us and curled up next to her in bed. To my surprise she pulled my head on her chest and began to play with my dark hair. I moaned, "Mm Clare."

She pecked my cheek, "Play it."

I nod and press my lips to hers quickly before I click the title: _Director's Special Feature._

Before anyone thinks I'm sending in a sex tape to my teacher, you are wrong. I made a DVD for me and Clare, and then an extra one for the teacher. The one for the teacher is just the video of Clare, not of us.

The video began and I snuggled closer to Clare.

Video:

_I began to kiss my way down Clare's neck to the top of her chest. She wrapped her fingers in my hair and pulled hard. I groaned as I pulled her lingerie top off of her eager body. Clare immediately blushed as my teeth latched around her right nipple. I tugged on it and she squeeze my hips, "Oh Eli!"_

_It was obvious she was loving it, and I was loving her. I switched to her other nipple and began to palm her other breast. She began to squeeze at my hips again and I knew what she wanted. I quickly pulled off her jeans._

"Eli…" Clare moaned as the video went in on me fingering her. She was blushing like mad as I began to eat her out in the video.

I smiled, "It's cool isn't it?"

She shook her head, "More like the most embarrassing thing ever. I can't believe we did this."

I chuckled, "Shhh, just watch."

_Clare ripped off my boxers with a vengeful look in her eyes. I sucked in air as she gripped my cock. She smiled in success as I moaned her name, "Oh baby! Clare!"_

_She moved her hand up and down and she squeezed at the base, "Say my name."_

"_Clare!" I screamed._

_She wrapped her lips around my cock, "Lounder." She mumbled and the vibrations almost set me over the edge._

"_Clare!" I screamed as she took a long suck on me. _

_She smiled in satisfaction as I came at her mercy. She pulled off of me and began moving her hand up and down again on my cock. I opened my mouth, "What are you…?"_

_She cut me off, "Shhh."_

"Eli! This is ridiculous!" She blushed as she took her hand off me in the video just before I came for the second time.

I chuckled, "Just watch baby."

_I pushed into Clare and she moaned, "Eli! Eli! Eli!"_

_I chuckled and kissed her lips as I pumped in and out of her core, "Mm Clare!"_

_She clutched onto my lower back and began to meet my thrusts with her own hips. She gripped my hips and twisted them so I moved in a twisted pattern inside of her. She cried out in pure ecstasy as I hit her G spot, "Oh! Eli right there!"_

"_Harder!" She screamed as I pounded into her body._

_She kicked her ankles up and locked them around me. I lifted up her lower back and hit a deeper and angle. Clare clawed at my back, "I'm so close! Please Eli!"_

_I was pretty close myself. I moved my hand in between us and pressed on her cilt. She screamed out, "!_

_I groaned as I came. I clasped on her and her legs fell from my hips. I pressed my face to her chest and whispered, "I love you."_

_The video cut as she whispered, "I love you too"_

**A/N: Read the bold authors note at the top of the page! Then leave a review! 180 for an update!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated this. I have been really caught up in my new stories and I just forgot!

Also, I was really sad to see my new chapter of Heal Me only got two reviews! I think I will end that one a little sooner than I expected. No, I won't end it now, just soon probably. I know I should write for myself, but really the reviews convince me to keep going and when I don't get a lot, I feel like the story isn't good so I don't try to update it much. That's just how I am, I'm sorry!

Anyway, right now I have 188 reviews so how about we get me up to 200? Yes? Awesome!

Clare's POV:

"So the theater after class?" I ask Eli before he goes to his chemistry class.

He nods, "I'll be there."

Eli leans down and pecks my lips, "I want a real kiss." I state.

Eli smirks, "I know you love my kisses."

I roll my eyes and lean up on my tip toes. Eli met me half way and he pressed his lips onto mine. Slowly I tangled my hands in his hair. Eli moves his hands to around my waist.

I broke the kiss, "Okay, bye!" And I ran off.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Class was hell today. I was excited to make my video with Clare but class was just going on and on and on and on!

Finally the bell rang! I jumped up out of my seat and just about tour my way to the drama room.

When I got there, Clare was smiling at me. I walked up on the stage and kissed her, "Hey baby."

"Hey Eli. Are you ready to be inappropriately exposed to our teacher?" She giggled.

I smiled. She was too cute, "Yeah, yeah, let's just do this."

She nodded, "Fine, strip."

I began tugging off my clothes, "Miss Saint Clare asking me to strip? Oooo dirty."

She scowled at me, "Shut up! I just want to do my assignment."

I rolled by eyes as I tugged off my jeans, "Sure you do."

Once I was down to boxers we both just stood there awkwardly. What am I supposed to do? Clare just danced a little and looked sexy, but I can't do that.

I blushed, "Umm what do I do?"

She thought about it, "Ummmm why don't you just pose somewhere you are comfortable?"

I nod and go lean against the wall. I look at her, "This okay?"

She smiles, "Perfect. Thanks for doing this by the way. I really appreciate it."

I smile, "Come here."

Clare walks over to me and curls up in my arms. I press my lips to her head, "Your welcome sweetheart, you know I would do anything for you. I know this is kind of weird for both of us, but this is me you are with, so don't feel weird okay?"

Clare kisses my chest, "You always know what to say don't you?"

I smile at her, "I just want you to be comfortable."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

_Clare's Video:_

_Words can't really describe his body. When I think of human bodies he is who I think about. He is amazing and I can hardly believe how beautiful he is._

_He does not know how beautiful he truly is. Sure, he's cocky, but he is self conscious just like everyone else. His eyes alone are the most beautiful thing in the world. They are this memorizing green that just makes my heart race. His soft jet black hair completes his strong face._

_The best thing about him is he doesn't over whelm me. He doesn't have too much muscle, but you know it's there when you feel his arms and his hard abs._

_He has these hands, though they are rough, they comfort me. The touch is like magic when we connect. _

_As for…..other….features, those are not shy of amazing either. He is completely perfect in every way. His physical beauty makes me the happiest women alive, but his true beauty. His true beauty is his emotions, and no video could ever capture that._

_End Video._

Eli's POV:

Wow. Clare's video was just…. Wow. She made me sound beautiful. Not sexy, not hot, but beautiful.

When it finished, she blushed, "Did you- did you like it?" She stuttered.

I nodded, "Clare?"

"Yes?" She asked.

I kissed her gently and sweetly, "I love you. Thank you, for the things you said, they meant a lot to me."

She smiled, "Your welcome. I really just wanted to show you. Not some sexy guy, but you."

I thought about making a joke, but I didn't want to. I wanted to do something else today. I looked at her, "Can we go back to the apartment?"

She nods, "Sure?"

I take her hand and squeeze it, "Just trust me."

~ # ~# ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we get back to the apartment, I take her into our bedroom and pull her on the bed. She curls into my chest, "What is it?"

I blush, "I want to make love."

She smiles, "Okay."

I shake my head, "We have been having a lot of sex lately. Don't get me wrong, the sex has been really great, but when is the last time we made slow, passionate love?"

Clare thought about it, "I don't remember. Before this semester started I think."

I nod, "That was like three months ago Clare. I'm sorry I haven't slowed us down and taken proper time to love you."

Clare smiles, but shakes her head, "Don't be sorry, I loved the sex and wanted every minute of it. I do miss the love making though."

"So do you- want to? I don't want it to be awkward and forced, but if you want me to, I want to love you." I say.

Clare bites her bottom lip, trying to hold in her smile, "Please, love me."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

That night I waited for her. I lit some soft candles and dimmed the lights in our room. I washed the sheets and fluffed the pillows. The room was ready, I hoped Clare was too.

She came through the door and blushed, "You didn't have to do all of this…"

I smile, "I wanted to. You look really nice by the way."

She smiles, "Thank you."

Clare was wearing a white satin night gown. I wasn't surprised she didn't wear lingerie; we saved all of that for sex. But this, this was love making.

Clare followed me onto the bed. I climbed on top of her and kissed her soft pink lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She grabbed my shirt and slowly undid the buttons. As skin was revealed she kissed her way down my chest to my stomach. I allowed her to pull it from my body.

Clare blushed as she removed my belt with nimble fingers, "Why am I nervous?" She asked.

I pushed the belt off the bed, "Don't be nervous, it's just me. I won't hurt you."

She nods, "Thank you."

I smile at her. She unzips my skinny jeans and pushes them from my hips. I kick them off of the bed and smile at Clare.

Her blue eyes were dilated with love and lust. She was blushing a sweet pink from her cheeks to the tops of her breasts.

She giggled as I kissed her neck. She loved for her neck to be worked on, so I did just that. She gripped my hair, "Your kisses feel like fire." She whispered.

I moaned, "Oh Clare."

I made my way down to the tops of her breasts. I nipped at the skin before moving my hands over her breasts. I cupped them before pushing my face in her chest. She tugged at my hair and I pulled my face off.

I looked into her eyes as I kneaded her breasts. She wriggled in pleasure when I tweaked her nipples. She moved her legs and squeezed my hips as if she was telling me to move on.

I took the end of her nightgown between my fingers and looked into my eyes, "Can I take this off?"

She nodded, "Yes."

I removed the night gown slowly from her prefect figure. She blushed a deep red. I smiled, "You're beautiful."

She was completely naked under her night gown and I smiled. I pressed my lips to her smooth stomach and began to work my kisses down her body. She moaned, "Eli…."

I dipped my tongue into her belly button. When I got right about her sex, I opened my mouth and sucked in on her skin. It made a noise and Clare giggled. She loved when I did that.

I kissed that area once more before disappearing in between her legs. I separated her folds with my long fingers. She wriggled a bit at the sensation of it. I slowly pushed a finger in her and began to move it in and out. Clare's hips bucked slightly. I experimentally pressed the tip of my tongue on her cilt. I guess she liked it because her hips buckled wildly "Eli! Mmm there please!"

I slowly licked her cilt. Another finger was added inside her body. She was shaking and I knew she was about to cum. I put my hands on her hips and held them down until she finished her orgasm, "Eli!"

When I realized her she was panting. I kissed my way back up her body and she gasped when I reached her mouth. She wrapped her legs around my hips and began to push my boxers down with her feet. Once they were off I broke the kiss. Clare smiled, "I'm ready." She told me.

I would not deny her what she wanted, so I grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Clare gripped my shoulders and I pushed into you. We both groan at the amazing feeling.

I begin to push in and out of her. She doesn't ask me to go faster or harder, so I set a gentle and slow pace.

I take one of Clare's soft breasts into my hands. She squeezes her legs around me, telling me she likes that. I fondle the breast lightly as I continue my strokes.

Clare moves her hips and she begins to meet my thrusts. She moans my name, "Oh! Eli…"

I smile, "Clare…"

She takes my hips in her hands and rotates them slightly to extend our pleasure. She is close and I can feel it. I connect our lips and whisper her name, "Clare."

She smiles sweetly and her hips begin to buck again, "Eli!" She came.

I speed up my thrusts just slightly and Clare rakes her hands over my chest. That is just enough for me to cum. "Clare!"

I pull out of her slowly. When I return from tossing out the condom I notice she is crying. I take her in my arms, "Clare what's wrong? Why are you crying baby?"

She smiles, "Because I love you."

I smile back at her, "I love you too."

A/N: Good? Yes? No? Next chapter is the finale of this class and if I get enough reviews they will start another class!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! I cannot believe I am already up to 203 reviews! Thank you guys so very much! I am so glad you guys love this story and I am so glad I decided not to end it. But this specific class is over; I am between ideas right now, so suggestions would be lovely. Ten reviews to update! I love you guys!

Oh and I am going to start using my twitter to let you guys know what has been updated and when, so check it out: Degrassibear

Also, we still need an Eli for my RP so whoever knows my RP and knows pervious stories and things, make an Eli account and make sure there is an ask box and one more thing **never tell me your gender because I will freak out and quit! It ruins all the fun!** Don't post it on your blog EVER! Okay?

Eli's POV:

Clare and I walked into our final class for the semester and handed in our videos. We took our usual seats in the back and Clare sighed, "I think I'll miss this class."

I chuckled, "Really?"

She nodded, "I have felt so much more sexually comfortable with you this trimester, I feel like we got closer."

I nodded, "Me too, it was fun while it lasted, but we can always have sex and make love you know, so don't feel like just because this class is over that we have to stop okay?"

Clare smiled and kissed my cheek. But she pulled away, "Are you getting stubbly?"

I blushed, "I'll shave later!"

Ms. Tyler began to talk, "Well kids, it's been a good trimester and I look forward to your videos. Those of you, who have discovered a skill in this style of expression, may want to check out other creative anatomy classes, I have catalogues in the front if you would like one."

Clare looked over at me, "Oh! Should I go get one?"

I smile wide, "You really want to take another class like this?"

She blushes, "Will you take one with me?"

I hop up and kiss her cheek, "I'll go get us a catalog!"

A/N: I know it's short! Tell me what kind of class you want them to take!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Also, we still need an Eli for my RP so whoever knows my RP and knows pervious stories and things, make an Eli account and make sure there is an ask box and one more thing **never tell me your gender because I will freak out and quit! It ruins all the fun!** Don't post it on your blog EVER! Okay?

Also, I have 212 reviews! I am so happy you guys enjoy my story, it was supposed to be just a little few chapters of sexiness, but you guys wanted more, so here comes more! Thank you so much for the reviews, ten for an update!

Clare's POV:  
"Good morning class and welcome Art Anatomy." Ms. Tyler was teaching this class, I guess she has a thing for sexiness.

Eli leaned over to whisper to me, "I am so glad we decided on this class."

I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder, "You just like visuals."

He nodded, "As long as that visual is you baby."

Eli and I had taken a creative writing anatomy class together last trimester and let's just say both of us more than just enjoyed it. It made us closer emotionally and physically so we decided to take another class to keep us going.

"You wish." I whispered back.

"I do." He said as Ms. Tyler saw us talking, "Goldsworthy! Edwards! Do I need to move you?"

I blushed, "No, sorry."

Eli rolled his eyes and started to take notes off the board.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

The class bell rang and everyone stood up, Ms. Tyler was not done though, "Sit down!"

We all groaned and retook our seats. She smiled, "Okay, quick assignment, I want you to paint me something beautiful from the body. Be detailed, and paint abstract or not, you decide, you have one week."

As we walked out, Clare surprised me, she grabbed my ass, "I know what I'm painting." Then she ran out the door!

A/N: Who's excited?


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews and the PM's and the tumblr messages and the tweets! I love them guys! Thank you so much! Seriously, when reviewers take the time to do extra things like that, I love it! Thank you so very much! If you don't have my tumblr or twitter, everything is under my author name, and I tweet when I update stories, so that is a way to keep track.

Eli's POV:

Clare decided she wanted to paint me first, and who am I to deny ma beautiful lady what she wants?

"So what sexy body part will you be painting of me?" I ask as I walk her to her morning lit society class.

She shrugs, "Well I don't know how I will ever choose the sexiest part of your body…"

I chuckled, "I know I'm sexy Clare. But you can only pick one part of me, and I have to say between you and me," I leaned down so only she could hear as I whispered, "I think the sexiest part of me would be my dick."

"Eli!" She shoved me so hard she ended up pushing me into the stupid fountain!

"Clare!" I shrieked.

"Oh Eli I'm so sorry!" She came over to help me, holding out her hand.

I smirked and took her hand before pulling her in next to me, "Ow!" She screamed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She pushed me off of her and got out of the fountain, "Not really! I landed on my ass….hard, thanks Eli"

She leaned over and shoved my head under the water before hobbling into the class.

Wasn't I supposed to be the one who was mad?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

My butt really hurt. I fell flat on the concrete and I took all I had not to cry. I know I shouldn't have snapped at Eli, since I pushed him in first, but he landed on his backpack.

When class let out, Eli was waiting for me, "Hey…"

"Hey…" I said back.

He gave me a soft smile. I started to walk, but he pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." I said.

He rubbed his thumb in circles on my lower back to sooth the pain, "Does it still hurt?"

I nodded, "I pushed you in first though, sorry."

"I was being a perv, it's okay." He kissed my head.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Eli wrapped his arm around my waist and I looped both of my arms around his, "Do you want to go back home?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Latin test, can't."

"I'll go talk to your teacher?" He offered.

"Really?" I smiled wide.

"Of course Clare, I won't tell her you broke your butt, I promise." He chuckles.

"Thanks Eli." I smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Or hey, here, take the car, I'll walk." Eli pulled out Morty's keys and handed them to me.

I leaned over and kissed both of his cheeks, then the tip of his nose, then finally his lips. He caught my wrist before I walked away, "Feel better sweetheart."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I walked into Clare's Latin class room and found her teacher. A women with wild hair and purple lipstick smiled at me, "Hi."

"Hi? I'm Eli?" I tried to smile.

"What can I do for you Eli?" She asked.

"Nothing for me, but my girlfriend Clare Edwards is in your class." I say, "So had a little accident today, so she went home."

The lady raised her eyebrow, "An accident? She peed on herself?"

"No! N-no, she fell really hard." I clarify.

"Oh!" She smiles, "Well alright, I can give Ms. Edwards a makeup exam tomorrow. Can she be here at 9 am?"

I nodded, "Thank you!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When I got home that night, I found Clare with an easel in our room. She was wearing just one of my old blue button ups and from the looks of it, **nothing **else.

I smiled and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her hips, "O-ow." She pushed me off gently.

Now I was worried, "Clare are you okay? Should I like take you to a doctor?"

She giggled, "For breaking my butt? No, I'll be okay, it just hurts a little bit, I haven't sat down all day."

"So you have just been standing around here all day?" I ask.

She shook her head, "No, I took a shower, then I laid around on my tummy."

I nod, "I'm really-"

She cut me off, "Don't say you're sorry. It's okay, I forgive you, end of story. Now go take off all of your clothes and go lay down on the bed."

"What?" I chuckled.

"You heard me, I need to do my painting." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes and began to unbutton my shirt, "Sneaky, using your injury to get a good view."

"Maybe I'm taking your advice and painting your…" She pulled me down by my arm to whisper in my ear, "Your dick."

Just the sound of Saint Clare saying that made me stick up. She giggled and gave me a squeeze, "Clothes off, then go lay down."

I stripped off my clothes and laid down on the bed, waiting.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

After I painted my master piece I hid it. It was a surprise, no matter how much Eli begged and pleaded I was going to make him wait until class next week to see my little master piece.

I walked back into the bed room and saw Eli's member still sticking straight up. I giggled, "Do you want me to help you?"

He shook his head, "No, it's okay, I have a better idea actually."

"And what would that be?" I cross my arms over my chest.

Eli stacks two pillows up on the bed before getting up and walking over to me. He smiled and kissed my lips. I eagerly kissed him back, wrapping my little fingers in his hair. He used his arms to pull me close, but kept distance so his fingers could slide between us to unbutton the shirt from my body.

I wasn't wearing anything under the shirt, so I shivered when it slipped from my body. Eli broke the kiss and lead me to the bed, "Trust me."

He scooped me up and placed me down so my breasts were on the pillows and I laid on my stomach. He really never let anything get in the way of us having sex.

He climbed on the bed and nudged my legs apart. I opened them for him and he rested between them.

Eli leaned over, placing his hands beside both sides of my bruised butt. He placed soft gentle kisses down my spine, caressing my rib cage.

"I'm sorry Clare." He whispered as he kissed the small bruises left on my bare butt.

"I love you." I moaned.

He kissed the nape of my neck, "I love you too."

I reached in the drawer and pulled a condom out, before handing it over to Eli. I heard him rip it open and he threw the package on the floor.

Eli gently lifted my hips. I wasn't sure how I felt about this position. We couldn't kiss or do very much touching, but it was incredibly pleasurable for both of us.

"Eli…Eli please…." I moaned.

He chuckled and pushed himself into my wet center. I gripped the pillows. Eli thrusted fast but gently, trying to avoid grabbing my butt.

I squeezed my legs around his hips as he shoved into me, "Mm Clare!"

He thrusted hard and hit my G spot, "Eli! There!" I called out.

His hands left my hips and he reached around to rub his thumb on my clit. This made me go crazy! I grinded my hips on his, "Eli!"

"That's it Clare, scream my name." He growled as he nipped down my back.

I bit my lip to held in a scream as he continually hit my G spot.

"Clare!" He screamed as he came inside me.

The feeling of that was enough for me, "Eli!"

He pulled out and threw away the condom.

He came back to bed and laid down next to me, pulling me so I was still on my stomach, just my chin on his lower stomach.

I kissed his stomach, "Goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight Clare"

A/N: Sorry guys, can't concentrate, season finale!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Guys, 237 reviews! Thank you all so much! I have a few important issues, so please read my notes.

Also, we are still looking for an Eli for my RP and we are going to ignore the Eli Clare break up and just keep going in their relationship, so we need an Eli! If anyone is interested, make a blog and message me at true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com and** NEVER** say your gender please.

Also, I posted a new chapter of Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, se review that because I won't update without ten reviews!

Make sure to check those things out.

Finally, this chapter is for teasun89 I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

Eli's POV:

Clare's butt felt better the next morning. I think it helped that she woke me up at 4 AM to rub her butt.

_Flashback:_

"_Eli" Clare shook my side._

"_What?" I mumbled._

_She whispered, "My butt hurts."_

_I sat up, "How can I help?"_

"_Rub it?" She blushed._

_I smiled wide, "You want a butt massage?"_

_She nodded shyly._

_I smirked, "Alright…"_

_We were both already naked, so I pushed the covers back and grabbed her hips gently; pulling her so her ass was aligned with my stomach._

_Clare had the perfect butt. It was round and smooth and fit perfectly in my hands._

_I gently moved my hands against her butt, careful not to add too much pressure. I rubbed her butt and her lower back, while I kissed her upper back. She moaned, "Eli that feels amazing…"_

_I smiled with confidence as I rubbed her perfect butt in my rough hands. She quickly moved my hands off, "Okay, that's good."_

_I smiled, "Better?"_

_She nodded and shifted so she was lying against my side, "Thank you."_

_I chuckled, "How could I pass up the chance to rub my girlfriend's gorgeous butt?"_

_End flashback_

"So what are you going to paint?" Clare asked me as she walked with me to my mythology class.

I slipped my arm around her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Your boobs."

"What!" She pushed me off.

I chuckled, "Please?"

She blushed, "But Eli…"

I shrugged, "I love your boobs, they are so sexy."

Clare smacked my arm, "no."

"Please?" I asked with pleading eyes.

Clare shook her head, "No…Eli come on. Ms. Tyler already knows I am your girlfriend, she would know."

I roll my eyes, "Clare she has already seen everything….Please!"

"What's it worth to you?" She asked.

I shrugged, "It's always about the benefits with you isn't it?"

She giggled, "I don't let anyone paint my breasts for free."

"What do you want?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Give me a good offer."

I thought about it. Hmm I know what will make her happy, "Unlimited foot massages for a month?"

Clare smiled, "Yes!"

"Yes?" I smiled.

She nodded and kissed my lips, "Yes."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head a few times, "See you tonight?"

"See you tonight."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I sat at home in one of Eli's old tee shirts as I ate my Chinese food. He came into the door and kissed my lips, "Sorry I'm late."

I shrugged, "Didn't notice."

"Too bad, because I come bearing gifts." He smirked.

I smiled, "Gifts huh?"

He nodded, "Hell yeah, you think I would come late and empty handed?"

I giggled, "So….what did you bring?" I asked shyly.

Eli pulled something out of his bag. It was wrapped terribly in news paper and tape. I giggled as I opened it.

I smiled. Eli bought me a green teddy bear holding a big red heart reading "**I love you!"**

I smiled wide and wrapped my arms around him, "I love it!"

He smiled, "I'm glad."

I took the teddy bear back to the bedroom, Eli followed after me. I sat down on the bed and Eli grabbed the easel.

He smiled, "So…"

"Yes?" I smirked.

"Clare, clothes off." He demanded.

I giggled and tugged off the tee shirt, "Happy?"

He jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me, "Very."

I giggled and pushed him off, "Paint, I want to get dressed."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

Eli began to paint his picture. I wondered if he was really painting my boobs. I hoped not, but Ms. Tyler really has seen quite a lot since our little movie.

30 minutes later Eli smiled, "Finished."

I got up, "I wanna see!"

Eli took the picture, "Nope! It's a surprise love!"

I sighed, "Fine…I'll just go lay in bed…naked…with my teddy bear…." I trailed off as I hopped back in bed.

Eli groaned, "Why do you love to torture me!"

I giggled, "It's a gift!"

Eli pulled the covers off before crawling on top of me. I pushed him off, "No clothes zone baby."

Eli smirked and pulled off his clothes. He got back in bed with me.

I grabbed Eli by the back of his neck and we began to kiss. I don't know why, But I was suddenly really in the mood.

I reached down and gripped Eli's member tightly, "I want you….**now**." I said.

Eli groaned, "Damn Clare…"

He reached in the drawer and grabbed a condom. Eli rolled in on quickly before grabbing my legs and hooking them around his shoulder.

"Ready?" He panted.

I kissed his lips, "Beyond ready."

Eli pushed into me and a loud scream of pleasure ripped from my throat, "Eli!"

He got so deep in this angle and I loved it! He pounded in and out of me and I tugged at his hair, "More!"

Eli's lips attached to my neck and he left hickys down from my neck to my breasts.

I whispered, "I'm going to have to wear turtle necks."

Eli hit my G spot, "You look amazing in them."

I cried out, "Eli!"

"Clare!" He came right after me.

Eli pulled out and threw the condom away, "I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Surprise assignments next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Wow, can you believe I am already on ch. 20!

This is crazy! Guy's thank you so much for the amazing reviews! They are much appreciated!

This will be a short chapter, assignment chapters always are. I love you guys! Reviews please!

Eli's POV:

Clare and I walked to class, hand in hand, hiding our pictures from each other.

We sat down in our usual back seats, but Ms. Tyler shook her head, "Goldsworthy, Edwards, front of the class. Let's go."

We both laughed and walked to the front, "Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." I smiled.

Ms. Tyler rolled her eyes, "You two may have talent, but you still have issues saving your…"relations" for outside of class."

Clare blushes deeper, "He starts it…"

"Well I'm stopping it." Ms. Tyler says.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

After the class lecture Mr. Tyler announced, "Okay, next project you work in pairs. Yes, you may pick your partners, but I recommend you pick someone you are….sexually comfortable with. Nude portraits people. Your welcome."

Eli looked over at me and chuckled, "This is going to be so hot."

I rolled my eyes, "And who says I will partner with you Goldsworthy?"

He shrugs, "I will just have to use Ms. Tyler as a partner than…"

"Eli!" I shrieked.

He chuckled, "You know there is no one I would rather paint naked then you baby."

He wrapped an arm around me as Ms. Tyler spoke, "Okay, one more thing, turn in last week's assignments people."

Ms. Tyler stopped in front of our desk, "Clare, Eli?"

I handed her my portrait before she took Eli's. She smiled as held up the portraits, "Wonderful. Absolutely stunning."

She held up a photo of my deep blue eyes as an abstract ocean and my photo of Eli's deep green eyes….

A/N: Who wants nude portraits!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! Two things! He Loves Me Needs one more review and Viva La Mexico is 11 away from 200 so let's get there okay!

**This one needs three hundred so let's get there!**

"Christina Grey  
Your writing is fabulous! You deserve praise! Keep on writing!"

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww thank you! This is really sweet!

And Julia, haha you make me laugh and I love you!

Anyway guys, reviews please! I love you!

This chapter is dedicated to degrassimyobsession though because you made my day!

**One more thing for one of my reviewers playing Eli for me: You need to be on more! I hate saying this, but you really do need to be on at least for a little bit every two days. Do you think you can do that? I hope so! If we don't hear from you soon I'm getting worried…**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"This is going to be fun huh?" I asked Clare as we walked out of class.

Clare wrapped an arm around my middle, "If you go first it will be…" She hinted.

I chuckled and kissed her strawberry vanilla smelling hair, "Will that make you make comfortable?"

She nodded shyly, "Well….maybe a little…."

I smiled wide, "Alright, I'll go first."

Clare giggled, "Really?"

I kissed her lips, "Yes baby."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I sighed as I sat in my Myth class. I had no clue how I was going to paint Eli naked! I could not do that!

I sat there and I was pretty frustrated until I got a text from Eli:

_**Hey Love, I got everything set up okay, so don't worry your pretty little head about it okay? I love you and you need to meet me in the art room after class.**_

I smiled wide and began to take lesson notes. It's all going to be fine.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I made sure all the blinds were shut in the art room. The room was now lit with light lamps. I hoped Clare would not be super uncomfortable.

I heard a knock on the door and I sighed, "Clare?"

"Eli open the door!" She yelled back.

I smiled at her voice, "Y-yeah, one sec."

It would be stupid to say I was not nervous. I really was uncomfortable with the idea of Clare staring at me naked and critiquing my every feature.

I stripped down into nothing.

I walked over to go open the door. I poked my head out, "Hey."

Clare already was blushing, "Hey…"

"You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nervous."

I nodded, "Me too."

Clare leaned over and kissed my lips, "So can I come in?"

I chuckled nervously, "Well…I'm kind of naked in here…."

Clare rolled her eyes, "Nothing I haven't seen before sweetheart."

I chuckled, "Alright, come on in…"

Clare pushed my chest and forced her way in the room. Her blush increased when she looked at me, "Oh…um hello…"

I smirked, "Hey."

Clare continued to check out my body. I rolled my eyes, "Babe, eyes up here."

I cupped her face and moved it up. She giggled, "So sorry."

I shrugged, "I know I'm sexy."

She rolled her eyes, "Well what do you think about me?"

Clare did a little spin as she dropped the black coat she was wearing to reveal…NOTHING!

My jaw dropped. Clare blushed and cupped my face, bringing it up so I looked in her eyes, "Babe, eyes up here."

I blushed slightly myself, "U-um, let's do our paintings okay?"

Clare shook her head, "No."

"No?" I asked, a little shocked.

Clare shook her head and giggled, "No."

Clare pushed me to the little couch over by the white background. She pushed me down and sat on my bare lap.

Clare pressed a sexy kissed to my neck, "What's wrong?"

I was growing hard, that's what. I shook my head, "I'm fine."

Clare moved her hands up to my shoulders and started to rub them as she grinded against me. She whispered, "Tell me baby…."

Clare licked the shell of my ear and I squeezed her hips, "C-Clare…"

She pressed little kisses down my jaw line, "Eli…please tell me…"

I nodded. I knew it took a lot for Clare to do this so I told her, "I'm a little nervous. You know, about you painting me. I feel like I will be judged."

My face fell in shame. Clare nodded but frowned, "Eli, come on, you know I won't judge you, I _**love**_ you and your body baby."

I smiled a little, "Okay…"

Clare frowned, "What is it?"

I shook my head, "I'm okay baby."

Clare started to kiss my cheek, "Would it be better if I do…._this_?" She squeezed my hardened cock.

I groan, "Shit…."

She smiled a little bit and began to slowly rub me, "Come on Eli…"

I shook my head, "I'm fine…"

Clare squeezed the back of my cock. I moaned softly as her hand sped up a little bit.

Clare bit into my neck and squeezed me, "Elijah…."

"Clare….." I groaned.

She smiled, "Tell me…"

Clare slipped down my body and tapped the slit of my dick, "Tell me and I'll suck it…"

"Fuck Clare…come on!" I groaned.

She giggled and wrapped her lips around me as she hummed. She held my hips down as she began to suck on me hard.

I groaned, "Oh baby…."

She giggled around me and licked my slit.

My fingers wrapped in her hair, "Clare!"

I was so close! I couldn't take it.

I thrusted against her mouth and Clare used all her strength to hold me down. She pulled her mouth off completely and did one clean lick across my length.

I lost all control and came in her mouth. Clare licked up all my fluids and I pulled her up and tight to her chest. Her hot skin felt so good against mine and I felt so much better.

She leaned against me, "Any better?"

I chuckled and kissed her lips, "Much better."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare….come on, hurry up!" Eli whined as I finished my painting.

I giggled, buttoning up the loose buttons on his shirt which was the only thing covering my body, "I am almost done baby."

He sighed, "Babe, there is a really uncomfortable breezing hitting my dick."

I blushed, "Eli!"

He chuckled, "Well!"

I added a few last color splotches, "Alright, I'm done."

Eli got up and immediately put on his blue plaid boxers, "Thank the Lord!"

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. Eli smiled, "Wow Clare, you made me look great! Thank you."

He kissed my cheek and I blushed, "It's how I see you and I love it."

Eli squeezed me lightly, "You did amazing. I can't wait to make you look just as amazing."

I turned in his arms and giggled, "SO I am amazing huh?"

Eli shrugged and smirked, "Well you're alright…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Alright?"

Eli took my paint brush and dapped paint on my nose, "Absolutely amazing."

A/N: Who wants Clare's turn! I really want to get to 300 reviews!

Also, FRIENDS-titanic-degrassilover I love your reviews and I love your user name!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Okay guys fist I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing boyfriend Ry. He is my RP Eli and the most amazing guy in the world. If you guys want to know about or relationship we share a blog and the link is on my profile. The link for our blog is the oocclareandry and our RP is true-clare. Check them out okay? **Also send my boyfriend's stories some love okay? He's crazy talented, theonlyeligoldsworthy**

Oh and please leave a review!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

That day in class I could not sit still. I was nervous about going to pose for Eli's painting. I felt weird about taking off all of my clothes and allowing Eli to paint me. But he did it for me so I would do it for him. I would do anything for him.

Eli scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait for our painting session today."

I blushed, "Is it okay that I'm nervous?"

Eli nodded, "Of course Clare, you know I won't pressure you into doing this." I knew he wouldn't Eli was the sweetest boy I knew. I knew he would not pressure me. He always made sure I was comfortable.

I nodded and smiled at his big green eyes, "I know you won't, but of course I will pose for you, I don't want you painting anyone else."

Eli smiled and kisses my cheek, "You know I just love you?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

The rest of class was fun. Ms. Tyler continued to embarrass us, always pointing it out and making sure to embarrass us with something. Though most people were annoyed Clare and I did love Ms. Tyler.

Once class was over I asked Clare if she would like me to walk her to chemistry. I had no classes for an hour so I had time. Clare smiled, "I would like that."

I held my hand out to her and Clare's soft warm hand wrapped around my bigger rough one, "Let me buy you a coffee first."

We made our way around campus to the best coffee cart, "What would you like?" I asked my beautiful girlfriend as I looked over the menu.

Clare smiled, "Can I have a small vanilla latte please?" She asked the guy working there.

I shook my head, "Clare you've told me how terrible chem. is, do you want a large?" I didn't want her falling asleep in class.

Clare smiled and nodded. She was shy about me spending money on her. I liked to spoil her though, "A large please." I told the guy, "And a large mocha too please."

We got our coffees, took each other's free hands and I took Clare to her class.

Once we got there Clare frowned, "I don't want to go."

I chuckled, "And I don't want you too, but you need to."

Clare sighed, "I'll be home tonight."

I smiled and kissed her, "I'll be waiting baby girl."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

Chemistry class was never ending today. All I wanted was to go home and let Eli make me feel good. I was really nervous and I really wanted his comfort.

"And tonight you guys need to do problem set 17 and have it done by Friday, have a good day guys." And we were released.

I hopped off my chem. stool and walked out the door.

When I got home I smiled as I smelled something good, Eli was cooking. I knew he knew I was nervous and he wanted to make it nice so I was comfortable.

I saw him stirring the food and I skipped over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind, "Hi baby." I kissed his cheek.

Eli smiled and scooped up some soup from the pot, "Taste it"

I opened my mouth and took in the stew, "Eli!" I gasped. The soup was really good.

Eli smiled in pride, "You like it?"

I kissed his lips before taking another spoonful, "I love it."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I could tell Clare was nervous. I didn't want her to be nervous. I wanted her to be comfortable. I know this was scary, taking off all of your clothes for someone to paint but I wanted her to know it was okay. I wasn't going to judge her for anything.

Clare came into our bedroom wearing a white short silk robe. She was wearing a blush she could not hide. She looked cute though.

Clare was obviously not wearing anything under it because she was covering her chest with her arms.

I walked over to her and gently moved her arms. Clare blushed, "I feel weird."

I nodded and kissed her, "I know, I know, but its okay. Please tell me if you don't want to…"

Clare shook her head, "N-No, its okay, I'm nervous, but I still want to."

"Okay, just let me know if you feel uncomfortable and you can put your clothes back on okay?" I wanted her to know that her comfort was important.

Clare nodded, "I know, I'll be fine." And she dropped the robe.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Eli…." I groaned. I was not uncomfortable of course, but I was seriously annoyed with having to stay in the same position…

Eli looked up from his painting, he was wearing a white tee shirt and black sweat pants. His hip bones stuck out a little making him look very very sexy.

"Baby I'm almost done, will you be okay for like three more minutes?" Eli asked me.

I sighed, "Yeah okay, just please, please hurry."

Eli did hurry; he had his picture done in the next two minutes. When he was done he put the paint brush down and smiled, "Come here."

I got off the bed, slipped my robe on and a pair of white panties. Eli was smiling at his piece.

I looked at it and smacked Eli's shoulder, "Eli!"

He chuckled, "You like it?" Eli had well he exaggerated parts of me I didn't appreciate.

"ELI WHAT DID YOU DO!" I giggled a bit as I yelled at him.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Ms. Tyler is going to love it!"

"No!" I gasped, realizing my teacher would see it, "No, you can paint yourself a new one but this, this is getting thrown out!"

"But Clare!" He whined.

I shook my head and took the painting off of the easel, replacing it with a new canvas, "Try again."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I finished my fifth painting around two o'clock in the morning. Clare had been lying on this bed naked for about four hours. It made me happy, a little too happy. I thought my sweats my rip if I was more turned on.

Clare fell asleep an hour ago but she fell asleep in a good enough position for me to continue. I got up and gently shook her, "Love wake up."

Clare stirred, "Hmm?"

I smiled and kissed her lips, "Come here."

Clare shook her head and buried her face in the pillows. I didn't want her to stumble over to the painting so I picked her up and carried her over to it. Clare smiled, "Aw Eli, its perfect."

I smiled and kissed her lips, "I'm glad you like it."

Clare's hand wondered down my body until she patted my errection, "Eli?"

I blushed, "Sorry I didn't-"

Clare cut me off, "No it's okay, here, let me take care of that."

I rolled my eyes, carried her back to the bed, set her down and crawled on top, "Clare you have been getting me off too much lately, let me take care of you tonight…"

Clare shook her head, "N-No" But she stopped because she knew it was true. She had gone down on me so many times and I had barley done anything for her. I didn't want her to have to turn to vibrators or something.

I smiled and kissed the place about her heart, "Just let me love you tonight…"

Clare shifted a bit on the bed. I slipped my hand under her lower back and lifted her butt off the mattress. She smiled, "Thank you."

I kissed her lips before kissing down her soft body, "Clare I love your skin…" I moaned as I sucked her breasts. Clare's tiny fingers wrapped in my hair as I bite her nipples lightly. Her toes curled, boosting my confidence.

Clare whispered in my ear as my tongues dipped into her belly button, "E-Eli I want you to…"

I smiled and nibbled on her hips, "What do you want Clare…?"

Clare moaned as I licked her dripping center, "E-Eli please!"

"Tell me what you want Clare" I whispered. I would not tease her; I just wanted her to say it.

Clare pushed back against the pillows as my fingers ghosted over her, "Please put your tongue inside me…."

Wow. I was not expecting her to say that! I smiled and kissed her center, "Only for you." Before I plunged my tongue inside her.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Eli!" I cried out as he moved his tongue inside me with skill. I wrapped my legs around his lower back, allowing him to get closer to me.

Eli's tongue swirled in circles inside of me. I kicked my legs around as he tried to keep me still but I just couldn't. I felt too much pleasure, "Eli! Oh!"

Eli's tongue worked wonders while his thumbs rubbed over my hips. The extra touches made all the difference. I could not stop myself from screaming his name as he ate me out.

It didn't take long for Eli to find the perfect spot inside me and when he did I screamed, "ELIJAH!"

I came and I noticed Eli collapse on the bed. He came to. I giggled, "Eli I didn't do anything to you."

He blushed as he removed his hand from himself, "I know…"

I glared at him, "You know I would have done that for you…"

Eli chuckled, "You were a little bust screaming my name."

I rolled my eyes and flipped us over, "Well I guess I have to prove I'm better than that hand of yours…"

Eli kissed my lips before I slipped down his body, "I just love you."

A/N: Sorry for the crap ending, I'm tired.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I can't believe how happy I am that this story is going well. I would not still be writing if it wasn't for a few of you. I love you guys so much! Thank you for everything!

Some of you guys have been asking why I randomly bold letters. Instead of responding to all of your messages, I will just tell you all I bold letters as secret hints to the upcoming chapters. Like for That Summer this one was _**trouble ahead**_.

Special Shout Outs:

-**DegrassiMyObsession**: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support! I love you and thank you!

-**MadameDegrassi4587**: You always leave a nice review and I love you and appreciate it very much! Thank you!

-**KitKat0219**: You review quite often so thank you!

-**g-hope-love-life**: You review me all the time and I love you!

-**The Cliffhanger Girl**: I am honored that such a crazy talented author reviews me.

-**TVIsMyDrug4**: I've seen your name on my reviews many times, so thank you!

-**iloveEclare3496**: Thank you so much for reviewing me! I love you!

-**The Bum**: You make me smile and laugh and thank you for all the reviews!

-**Julia**: I love you! You're amazing and you always make my day!

-**JDDCdancer1497**: You're reviews always make me smile and laugh! Thank you!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I felt good today. I sat up and stretched as the covers fell down my body, revealing the white robe I fell asleep in. I looked over at my sleeping boyfriend and smiled. He looked so peaceful while he slept. He had a long night trying to make me happy with a painting.

I leaned over and pecked his soft lips. Eli's lips curled into a smile, "Clare?"

I pushed his bangs from his face, "Wake up baby, we have to go to class."

"Is it that late already?" He asked as he flipped over in bed, looking at the clock.

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Let's go sleeping beauty."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Class I have to say I was slightly amazed and a little disturbed by the portraits." Ms. Tyler said as she walked around the room handing out grading slips. She said she needed to hang onto the portraits for "future examples" pervert.

"Now let's talk about this week's assignment." She smiled as she paced around the room.

"Oh joy." I whispered to Clare.

Ms. Tyler glared, "Do you have something to say Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"No of course not, please carry on." I smirked.

"Ouch!" Clare kicked me under the table.

"Very nice Ms. Edwards." Ms. Tyler smiled as she continued to teach, "Okay class we will be painting abstract this week so pick a body or a part of the body and let's see what you guys can do. Think outside the box okay? You have one week."

A/N: I know, short, but assignment chapters are short.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for all of these reviews! I really do appreciate them. I laugh every time I think how I thought of this story. I was in English class and we were assigned to write about someone beautiful. I started writing about Elijah and got very….descriptive. I got a zero on the assignment but I got a new story out of it!

Special Thank You's**: ****KitKat0219****, ****g-hope-love-life**** ,Julia, ****JDDCdancer1497****, ****MadameDegrassi4587****, ****No Username Needed****, ****The Cliffhanger Girl**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

It was my turn to do my work first so tonight Eli and I were going to work in the art room. I had a hard time picking what body part of Eli I wanted to do. My thoughts originally were to do his eyes but I had already painted them before so I did not want to be repetitive. I thought about asking Eli what he wanted me to do but that didn't seem like it would be much fun so I decided it was time that I got a….well an outsider's perspective.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Later that day:

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door that read Sylvia Tyler. Ms. Tyler's office hours were almost over for the day and I hoped there wouldn't be a line to see her. I heard from a guy in class that people only come to see Ms. Tyler for sex advice or recommendations to good porn websites. The administration had no clue this was going on of course. Ms. Tyler was talented with secrets but according to the guy anyone who blamed failed the course. Ms. Tyler had quite the reputation at the school but she was loved.

"Come in." I heard her say from inside the room.

I poked my head in the door and there sat Ms. Tyler reading a….romance novel. Her eyes shot up at me, "Oh Ms. Edwards! Do shut the door I wouldn't want any of the faculty seeing this room. I could lose my job."

I reached back and shut the door before I got a good look at the room. There was vintage lingerie hung up in cases. There were a few issues of playboy covers and spreads on the wall all of the same girl. I didn't think Ms. Tyler was into lady porn? There were also photos of the same playboy girl in beauty pageants'. Maybe her girlfriend? I didn't think she liked girls though but who knows.

The walls were painted a silver platinum color and there was righting on it too. There were notes on grading and quotes and things. It was a very personal office but for some reason I really did like it. I liked personal, it made Ms. Tyler look more real to me than ever.

Ms. Tyler noticed me looking at the walls, "You like?"

I smiled, "It's nice, who's the girl?"

Ms. Tyler blushed slightly, which is something I'd never seen before, "That would be me."

"What!" I was completely shocked. I knew Ms. Tyler could be pervy but I never thought she was a porn model!

Ms. Tyler giggled, "I had some fun when I was younger. The body is a work of art and there is no crime in showing it off. But let's keep that between you and I okay?"

"Okay." I giggled.

Ms. Tyler smiled, "Go ahead and sit down okay?"

"I actually came in for some advice…" I said with slight hesitation.

Ms. Tyler nodded, "Okay well Red Tube is decent for porn but if you want the good stuff-"

"No!" I cut her off before it went too far. She laughed and nodded, "Okay what's wrong then? Is the sex with Goldsworthy really that bad? I'm surprised."

I was about to say something before I realized what she said, "Why would you be surprised….?"

Ms. Tyler rolled her eyes, "Because I've seen the way he looks as you and don't think I haven't noticed the time you two played footsie the whole class time. I've seen the way you blush when he whispers stuff in your ear and don't try to tell me it's something about the assignment. If the sex was bad you would not be as happy as you are all the time."

I blushed tomato red. I really was not anticipating my teacher to be analyzing my sex life and I also knew Eli and I would not be playing footsie under the table anymore. He would love that.

"No…um no, the sex is…" I stopped, not wanting to tell her anything about my sex life.

Ms. Tyler raised an eyebrow, "It's alright honey, I won't judge you for your sex life, go ahead a share. You obviously came in here for something correct?"

"Um well it wasn't for _that_ kind of advice." I corrected her.

"Oh!" She blushed, "Never mind then, how can I help you."

I bit my bottom lip and shifted in my seat, "Well now that I'm in here…"

Ms. Tyler nodded, "Go ahead and say it Clare, I won't judge you."

I nodded, "Um well…Eli and I have had a lot of good sex lately but….I want it to be hotter. It is always in different places when we work on our assignments but…"

"Same position? Nothing new?" She guessed.

I nodded, "I want to spice things up a bit…." I could not believe I was asking my teacher for sex advice, I was such a pervert!

"So spice it up, surprise him, go watch an exotic movie together, read through some old sex stories you wrote about each other, role play. All of these things will make it hotter I promise."

I blushed, "Thank you, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." She smiled.

I blushed deeper, "Please don't tell anyone I came in here…."

Ms. Tyler giggled, "It will be our little secret."

I smiled and got up, heading out the door but Ms. Tyler stopped me, "And Clare?"

"Yes?" I replied.

She smiled, "Don't let this sex get in the way of my assignments."

A/N: Reviews?


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Wow its chapter 25 already. I love you all and thank you so much for all of the support! The problem is I am running out of ideas so….unless I get more ideas then this will be the final assignment before it will be over. I love you guys so much and thank you for all of the support throughout this story!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

**Hey Sexy! I've had a long day and I need you to come make me feel better after class; meet me at home as soon as you can! -C**

I smirked at the text on my cell phone. I only had five more minutes of this class so I did my best to pay attention but it was pointless. I knew just exactly what Clare wanted. She wanted to be loved and I could do that for her all day.

"Now I want you all to read chapter ten and write a two page analysis on one of the key themes okay? Class dismissed." My professor smiled before he released us.

On my way home I picked up some flowers for Clare just in case she actually was feeling down. Clare's favorite flowers are tulips so I got a bouquet of orange and purple tulips. They were really pretty but still casual enough for everyday.

I opened the door and called out, "Clare I'm home!"

Clare came into the room wearing her blue velvet lingerie bra and panties with a sheer short robe. Damn.

"Aw Eli! You bought be flowers! They are beautiful!" Clare came up to me and took the flowers before kissing my lips passionately, "I love them!"

I chuckled, "I thought you were sick but from what I can tell from this outfit….your just fine…."

Clare giggled, "Guilty."

As she put the tulips in a vase I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist from behind, "As much as I love this new attire, what's it for?"

I could feel Clare's body grow hot under my touch and I knew she was blushing, "I decided what I'm going to paint."

"And that is?" I asked before I pushed her hair off to the side so I could kiss her neck. I placed wet open mouth kisses down it as Clare began to breathe heavily.

"O-oh…" She moaned as I bit down on the skin. My hands squeezed her butt before sliding them up her body and slipping the robe down her shoulders until it fell to the floor. Clare kicked it out of the way.

I moved my hands down to Clare's velvet clothed breasts and began to knead them as my lips worked her neck, "Come on Clare, speak up."

"Mmm." Clare moaned as I used the clasp in the front of her bra to pull it off of her eager body.

I chuckled, "I know you love this Clare…just tell me what you need from me…"

"I-I need…" She stuttered before her hand reached back and she squeezed my dick through my jeans. Clare gained her confidence and she turned around, allowing me to view her voluptuous breasts, "I need your close off."

I raised an eyebrow, "Come get them off then?"

Clare's face turned red as she slipped her hands under my shirt, "Raise your arms."

I raised my arms up and Clare slid the shirt from my body. She licked her plump lips as she looked at my chest, "You are so beautiful." She whispered before she kissed my chest causing a slight blush to cover my cheeks.

Clare giggled, "Jeans next…" Her tiny hands slipped down my chest and onto the clash of my belt. Clare looked up at me and I smirked before she undid my belt and slipped it from my jeans. Clare undid the snap on my jeans and pulled those down to my ankles as well as my boxers.

"Step out." Clare demanded.

I stepped out of the jeans and kicked them across the kitchen.

This left Clare in only her little velvet panties. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bedroom bridal style as she squealed, "Eli!"

I chuckled and kissed her lips before dropping her on our bed and crawling up her body.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare!" Eli called out as I continued to ride him. Ms. Tyler was right, changing things up was fun.

Eli tugged on my breasts as I pushed my hips down wards only to be met by his hips. He needed my nipples and I groaned, "Mm Eli!"

Eli gave my butt a good squeeze and he breathed, "Clare I'm so fucking cl-OH!" Eli cried out as I crashed on top of him, causing him to cum.

I wasn't done yet so Eli rolled us over and pushed his fingers inside me. He pumped his fingers at an animalistic pace causing me to cry out, "Eli!"

Eli fell beside me and pulled me to his chest, "Holy shit Clare that was amazing…"

Eli nuzzled my neck and I giggled. Eli was right it really was amazing. I scooted closer to Eli and wrapped my arms around his warm bare waist. Eli rubbed my hair before kissing my head lightly, "Clare?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I put the final swipe of pink paint on my abstract drawing before throwing my brushes into the sink. I smiled at my work because I was proud of it. Out of all the work I had ever done I think it was one of my best.

Eli came into the room with a towel around his waist, "Oh do I get to see?"

I giggled, "Sure come here!"

Eli came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before he looked at the abstract photo of his beautiful lips. Eli kissed my cheek, "I love it."


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! I will be wrapping this u in the three more chapters. Don't be mad but I will have more stories coming okay? I love you all!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Clare." Eli whispered. I moaned, "Eli?" Last night Eli and I got a little out of hand. We didn't get to sleep a wink so I had a feeling morning classes would not be an option for me. I didn't care though; skipping was worth it for last night.

Eli shook my shoulder, "Clare, wake up."

I rolled over and my eyes opened slowly. Eli smiled down at me, "Sit up."

I did as I was told and I sat up in the bed so my back was pressed against the headboard. Eli smiled and kissed my mouth. As he was going to pull away I grabbed him by the back of the neck and lengthened the kiss a bit. Eli chuckled and pulled back from the kiss, "I have a surprise for you."

I smiled, "What is it?" I asked curiously.

Eli walked into the kitchen but he came back quickly with a wooden tray in his hands, "Here you go. Breakfast in bed for my favorite girl in the world curtsy of her number one guy."

"Eli! That's so sweet!" The food looked amazing. There was cream cheese stuffed French toast and hash browns and eggs and sausage links with coffee and orange juice.

Eli grabbed another tray for himself and he sat down next to me in our big bed, "Well, shall we dig in?"

I smiled, "Eli this is perfect…."

Eli smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Okay I guess now we eat?" I asked.

Eli nodded, "Now we eat."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

After we ate breakfast Clare and I settled on taking the entire day off. We hadn't really just hung out in a long time and I guess we both missed that.

"Clare are you ready to go?" I was taking her to the mall.

Clare came into the room wearing gray skinny jeans and a red cotton tee shirt. I smiled and looped my arms around her waist, "You look beautiful…"

Clare blushed, "Really?"

I nodded, "You always look beautiful to me."

Clare looked me up and down. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt and a black vest. Clare bit her bottom lip, "You look hot…"

I chuckled, "Do I?"

Clare nodded, "I love that shirt."

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and whispered, "Maybe I'll let you try it on tonight…"

Clare giggled and removed my arms from around her. She took my hand instead and smiled, "I'm ready to go, are you ready?"

I nodded and grabbed her purse before handing it over to Clare, "Yeah I'm ready, come on, let's go."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

We had been at the mall all day and we were having a blast. Eli had bought me a bunch of new clothes and I got him some new ties and shirts and a fresh pair of new black jeans.

I was about ready to go when Eli stopped us, "Hang on, let's make one more stop okay?" Eli asked.

I nodded, "Alright, where are we going?"

Eli led me down the mall to a glowing pink store, "We're here."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I had decided I wanted to paint Clare's snow white soft stomach for my abstract art project. I wanted to buy her something special to wear while I did my painting.

Clare raised her eyebrow as we stood outside of the Victoria Secrets. A blush crept up her cheeks, "Eli what are we doing here…?"

I chuckled, "I want to get you something nice okay?"

Clare looked a little hesitant about me doing this. I knew she got embarrassed about this kind of stuff and I thought it was kind of cute, "Okay I guess that would be okay…" Clare blushed.

I kissed her cheek, "Great, come on!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Once we got home I slipped into the see through black lace bra and panties Eli bought for me. He said it would highlight his painting and I was all for helping Eli.

When I came out of the bathroom Eli smiled, "You look perfect…"

I blushed, "Is it really okay?"

Eli nodded, "You look absolutely gorgeous Clare…."

Eli placed a kiss on my lips before taking my hand and leading me to the bed. He crawled on top of me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before his lips traveled down my neck. He pressed kisses and nibbled and sucked on it for a few minutes before his lips were on the move over my chest.

Eli navigated the area of my chest with his mouth. He lapped at my nipples and nibbled on my breasts.

I giggled, "Eli…"

Eli smirked as he continued play with my breasts. He wasn't using his hand though, just his lips for some reason. I did not mind though, it felt really good.

Eli's lips finally made it to my stomach. He kissed every inch of it making sure he knew it. Eli ran his tongue over every place on it as well. He held me up by my lower back and nibbled at my lower stomach, causing me to giggle.

Eli smirked, "Do you like that Clare?"

I nodded and Eli continued to work my stomach. He gave me light open mouth kisses before they got more intense, "Mm Eli!"

Eli smiled against my skin before removing his mouth and kissing my lips, "Lay back, it's time for me to do my painting…"

A/N: Sorry guys, I have bad writers block.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! I'm sorry guys; I know it's been forever since I updated this, I have just been busy as hell! Anyways, I won't make this a long intro, but this chapter is dedicated to:

_MadameDegrassi4587_

_I could maybe help! So now it's the stomach...wow that is interesting there :-) lol he's painting the "ticklish part" of her body...cough* cough* that's just an idea :-) I'd say make it very cute/funny for Eli...cause we see a lot of sexy ass Eli but if you put something like what I'm suggesting it'd be freaking cute and funny ;-) loved this chapter though! Can't wait for more! Cause I love this story ;-)_

_mary24798_

_OMG since they have sex about 4 times a week they should totally get married Eli should propose to her soon :) but this story is sexy, fun, and funny (their "pervert" teacher) keep up the good work and this chapter wasn't bad at all it was cute! Srry about ur writers block :( I'm sure you'll think of something though!_

I really loved those but honestly; all the reviews were really sweet. Next dedication will be to whoever checks out a new story I found, it's cute and good so check it out:

**Eclare Forever by****GottobeElizabethA**

I love you guys!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Eli! Stop it!" I shrieked as Eli tickled me. We had handed in our projects and Eli and I were cuddled up in the back. We were having a sweet moment until he broke out in a tickling fit.

Eli kissed my cheek soothingly. His thumbs rubbed my sides, "Fine, fine, I'll stop. "

I wrapped my arm around his neck, "Thank you"

He smiled and kissed my nose, "just because I love you."

Mrs. Tyler cleared her throat, "Eli! Clare! I swear how do you two survive without having every class together. Sit up straight and pay attention. I have a class going on here; this is not your personal sex shack. Understand?"

My face flushed red. Ms. Tyler rolled her eyes playfully as Eli gave her a fun glare.

Ms. Tyler turned on the projector and cut the lights. "What ever happened to beautiful art? Art with nature? Human bodies and peaceful nature becoming mixed as one?"

Eli spoke up, "You want us to have sex with a tree?" He joked.

"ELI!" I shirked. I cannot believe he said that!

"Goldsworthy! Do you really think that was an appropriate comment?" Ms. Tyler accused.

Eli shrugged, "The class is centered on sex. No?"

"It's an art class." One of the guys muttered.

A few kids chuckled but Eli turned to glare at the guy. Ms. Tyler laughed, "Back to focus children, your assignment this week is to bring back the good stuff. No, you will not be having sex with trees like Mr. Goldsworthy suggested but you will be painting a human body with nature. Create something beautiful, something moving. Good luck kids, this is my favorite assignment so make me proud."


End file.
